The Harbinger of Tragedy
by LucifernSatan
Summary: World famous pianist, Eyes Rutherford is missing! Kousuke/Ayumu, Eyes/Ayumu, past Kanone/Kousuke, slight Kanone/Eyes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own spiral.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, bad language coughkousukecough, blood and other things like that.

Constrictive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

'_World famous pianist, seventeen year old Eyes Rutherford is missing. Search and rescue have found no trace of him. If anyone has any information of his whereabouts, contact your local law enforcement immediately.'_

A finger landed on the power button and the TV flickered off, leaving the room in silence.

"Damn him, Rutherford's always getting himself into shit then never asking for help." He stated with a large amount of annoyance in his voice. Placing the remote down on the table, he stood and walked to the large windows of the penthouse.

"Oh Eyes, where did you go?" The shorter female added, concerned.

XXX

"Ayumu... Ayumu!" A voice boomed behind him.

"Don't yell, I can hear you… at least I used to be able to." The chocolate haired boy said, turning to face the loud and obnoxious editor of the school's newspaper, Hiyono Yuizaki.

"Did ya hear, did ya hear, did ya hear?"

"Hear what? Spit it out already."

She stopped, looking intensely at the other, "Eyes Rutherford is missing." Hiyono paused for a dramatic effect.

"Yeah… so?"

"Well aren't you going to do anything? Even the other blade children don't know where he is."

"They tried to kill me. He tried to blow us up or have you forgotten about that?" Ayumu said darkly, then turning began walking again.

He had been heading for the school's roof to take a nap but now he wasn't so sure he was going to be able to do that anymore. Once Hiyono has found him it's almost impossible to get rid of her again.

XXX

"I said 'gently'!" The voice echoed off the sterilized, white walls, "I don't want any damaged goods. Just put him there."

Wheels squeak quietly as they placed the lifeless body on the gurney. A woman with black hair and stunning purple eyes ran her fingers through the boy's hair, "Poor thing, so young. What a shame." She smiled as she spoke, getting right to work.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Our top story, Eyes Rutherford was found early this morning. It appears that his limo veered off the road into the Shirinashi River, both driver and the young pianist died in the crash. Investigations into-'_

The voice was abruptly silenced as the radio was clicked off. Kanone turned back to the group, he had returned to Japan as soon as he heard of Eyes' disappearance.

With clenched fists, he stormed up to the red head, "This is your fault! You were supposed to look out for him, I taught all the blade children to watch each others' backs!"

"My fault?! You were the one who told him you'd always be there for him! Where the hell were you?!" The red head retorted, but before Kousuke could blink, Kanone had him pinned to the wall by the scruff of his shirt.

"What was that?" Angry olive green eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

Kousuke huffed, grabbing the other's wrist and returning the glare, "You heard me."

"Stop it! This is hard enough without the two of you fighting." The crimson eyed girl yelled as she sat on the couch, holding and comforting the smallest of the blade children, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

Kanone stepped back, releasing the red head's shirt, "My apologues, Ryouko and you as well, Rio."

"Yeah, sorry." Kousuke added, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So now what do we do?" Rio sniffled, pulling out of the brunette's arms slightly.

Ryouko glanced to Kousuke, who shrugged and all eyes turned to the oldest of the blade children.

XXX

"So… why are we here again?"

"I'm here on behalf of the newspaper and you're here as my date." Hiyono said cheerfully.

Chocolate eyes rolled in their owner's head, "Normal people don't bring dates to a funeral and _I'm_ the one with the invitation." Ayumu stated, waving the neatly folded paper in front of her.

"Details." She laughed snatching up the paper while practically dragging Ayumu up the stairs and into the gloomy looking building.

"It was good of you to come, Little Narumi." Rio said, stopping him as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

The brunette frowned slightly at the degrading nickname, "Yeah sure." It had been a fairly short service and Ayumu didn't think it necessary for him to go to the grave site.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice sounded from behind the large cement railing. The red headed boy appeared, smirking as he usually did.

Ayumu's frown deepened, "Asazuki."

"What's the matter? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Who said I ever liked you?"

"Ouch, that hurts ya know." Kousuke grabbed at his jacket, faking pain.

Dark brown eyes glanced back up the stairs, noticing the mysterious man standing with the girl known as Ryouko, "I figured I better not over stay my welcome." Ayumu said beginning to walk again.

"We'll see you around right?" The small girl asked, lightly tugging on the brunette's sleeve.

Ayumu looked into those big grey eyes, "Yeah, I'll see you at school." He sighed, pulling out of her grip when a slight smile touched her lips.

XXX

"Everything's going perfectly." The woman rejoiced her purple eyes shone excitedly.

"The procedure was a complete success." The assistant said from beside her.

"Wonderful! Here, put this with the boy's files." She passed the small object off without glancing away from the screen she was watching.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun glittered through the drawn curtains, waking the blade child from a very peaceful sleep. The brunette yawned and stretched slightly before realizing the warmth beside him. Olive green eyes gazed at the body lying next to him and sighing quietly, wrapped his arms around the figure, pulling him close. It had been over a month since Eyes' death and Kanone was surprised when he had found comfort with the last person he expected it from.

The sleeping form shifted slightly, softly mumbling incoherently before an eyelid opened revealing a vibrant green orb, "Mornin'." Kousuke said sleepily and moved closer to the warm body, curling into a ball.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Kanone asked, lightly pressing a kiss to the other's forehead.

"Yup, your bed is so comfy." He said, readjusting his position to get a better view of the brunette's face, "You?"

"It's getting better."

"Man, I'm hungry." Kousuke stated, suddenly jolting up in bed, "Wanna make me some breakfast while I take a shower?" Emerald orbs pleaded with the older blade child.

Kanone smirked at the child like way the red head always behaved so different from Eyes. He was so elegant and sophisticated where Kousuke's cocky and immature though if Kousuke ever tried to act like the departed blade child, not only would he look like a fool, Kanone was sure he'd have to kick the other's ass for it.

"If you insist."

"Oh, I do." Kousuke grinned, hopping out of bed and towards the bathroom, stopping in the doorway, "Think it'd be okay to have waffles?" His smile widened at the thought of waffles.

The brunette nodded, "Alright."

"YAHOO!!" He rejoiced, bounding down the hall.

XXX

"Dr. Beckett, I brought him just as you requested." Dr. Beckett's assistant said as she entered the room.

"Good, it's about time. Are you ready to begin?" Lillian Beckett asked the boy standing beside her assistant.

"Yes ma'am."

XXX

Chocolate eyes snapped open as his body jerked up in bed, _His face… I can't stop seeing it, even in my dreams. What's wrong with me?_ Ayumu thought, trying to slow his racing heart and calm his breathing.

A knock on his door made him jump, "Ayumu, time to get up. I know you have school but you have to make my lunch before work." He heard his sister-in-law's voice through the door.

The brunette realized he was holding his breath and released it, "Fine." Ayumu huffed, pulling the blankets off.

XXX

Ayumu was on his way to the roof for a hopefully quiet lunch by himself. He hadn't seen Hiyono all day and he was very grateful, the peace and quiet was a welcome change, her constant gabbing always gave him a headache. The dreams and visions he'd been having lately didn't help any, Ayumu saw him everywhere and was now starting to think that he was going crazy.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he swung the roof door open to find not only Hiyono there but the blade children as well. He sighed loudly to himself and turned to leave.

"Yo, Little Narumi!" Kousuke's loud voice called, stopping the brunette from closing the door again.

"Ayumu, aren't you going to eat with us?" Hiyono glided up beside him.

He let another audible sigh escape his lips, "Actually…"

"Nonsense, whatever you think you have to do can wait until later." She giggled and pulled Ayumu towards the group, letting the door close behind them.

His brows narrowed slightly at the constant force the blonde girl always seemed to use with him and her selective listening skills were starting to get on his nerves. _This girl is worse than a stalker, _he thought, _No matter what I do, I can't get rid of her._ Ayumu made his way to the chain link fence at the edge of the roof, looking out at the ground below.

Amber eyes widened suddenly, "Is that one of your amazing box lunches?" Hiyono asked hypothetically, pointing to said lunch that Ayumu held at his side.

_And then she wants to steal my lunch._ He frowned but didn't glance at her, only continued to scan the school yard. Ayumu froze, dropping his lunch to the ground, while those chocolate orbs grew wide.

"Ayumu, is something wrong?" But he didn't hear Hiyono's question as he was already bolting down the stairs while she said the words.

"What's up with him?" Kousuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?! Go find out!" The female brunette said, using her foot as encouragement.

The red head stumbled forward, "Damn it, Ryouko! Why me?" He asked while trying to rub the now sore spot on his back.

"Get moving!" She threatened by raising her fist. Kousuke huffed before chasing after the Hope of the blade children.

_Please be okay._ The grey eyed blade child thought as the door closed after Kousuke.

Ayumu reached the sidewalk, _Where did…?_ Brown eyes scanned in all directions. "There!" He thought aloud, taking off down the street.

Moments later, Kousuke arrived in front of the school, panting and completely out of breath. _Damn, I wasn't built to be a runner._ Straightening slightly, "Now where did he go?" He asked himself, glancing around.

"If you're looking for that guy with brown hair, he went that way."

"Really, thanks." Kousuke waved to the passerby as he raced after the AWOL boy.

XXX

Stepping onto the grass, he headed away from the crowded street and into the deserted park. Chocolate orbs glimpsed the small play ground and began walking toward it, _this is just great._ Ayumu thought when he reached the slide, _Where-?_

Footsteps in the rocks caused the boy to whirl around, "You…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it!" Kousuke huffed, "When I find Little Narumi I'm gonna kill him myself." He had had to take a break and unable to run anymore, continued a much more relaxed pace. "Where did he go anyway?"

XXX

"You… I knew it."

"Little Narumi." The figure stepped closer; a slight smirk crossed his features.

Ayumu's shocked expression was replaced by a frown, "Rutherford. But how, you're supposed to be dead?"

The smirk vanished as quickly as it had appeared, "That is what they wanted you to think." Eyes Rutherford, the supposedly diseased blade child, said moving into arms reach of Little Narumi.

"…They? Who are they?"

"_They_ are not your concern," Azure orbs stared into dark brown ones, "Your only concern should be…"

Chocolate eyes disappeared momentarily and when Ayumu opened them again, he found himself pinned to the stairs of the slide. A slight pain shot through his back from the impact and looking up into those deep blue eyes, the non blade child realized that his arms were held over his head. _I always knew Rutherford was fast but not like this._

The gentle British accent pulled Ayumu from his thoughts, "… me."

XXX

Back on the school's roof, Hiyono picked up the forgotten lunch, staring down at it uneasily. _Oh Ayumu…_

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" Crimson eyes glanced at the girl slightly alarmed.

Hiyono looked up, "We should have gone with Kousuke. I don't think it was a good idea-"

Rio giggled, "You don't trust Kousuke to catch up with Little Narumi?" She asked, interrupting.

"It's not that… it's just… something isn't right." She sighed, "What did he see that scared him so much? And why would he run off by himself?" These and other questions flooded the reporter's mind.

Ryouko shrugged, "I really couldn't say but you shouldn't get yourself so worked up about it."

"Yeah and don't worry Kousuke will bring him back for sure. He's not _that_ incompetent." Rio added, trying to comfort the girl but Hiyono only frowned at the comment.

The bell rang, summoning everyone back to class, "Well it's too late now to go after them. The best thing for you to do is just go to class and we'll see both of them at the end of the day." The brunette reasoned, leading the way down the stairs.

XXX

"… Rutherford, have you lost your mind?" Ayumu breathed, resisting slightly, wanting to get away but needing to know why at the same time, "I thought I was the last hope for the blade children, what are you trying to do?"

"You are the Hope…" An unreadable look marked the boy's face, "Just not for the blade children… not anymore." And with that final word closed the small gap between them, capturing the brunette's lips with his own. Eyes wrapped his free arm around Ayumu and the stairs, ghostly touching the boy's exposed neck.

Chocolate eyes nearly flew out of their owner's head, _what is he…? There's no way…_ Ayumu struggled to no avail and despite the pianist's delicate build, he was much stronger then he looked.

Ayumu had been so distracted by the kiss that he failed to notice the shiny object in the blade child's other hand and at that moment a sharp pinch, like a bee sting, pricked the back of his neck. Brown eyes blurred, his body becoming heavy and Little Narumi felt himself start to lean into the sliver haired boy.

Blue orbs reappeared as Eyes pulled away slightly, a smug expression evident on the boy's face.

"What did you… do?" The brunette asked, just before he was consumed by darkness.

XXX

"Do you think he was successful?"

"Of course," Purple orbs glanced away from the computer screen, "Don't you have faith in my work, Marie?"

"Yes, I have the utmost trust and respect for you and your work Dr. Beckett, but I just worry. Seeing him so soon after the procedure, was that really such a good idea?"

Brushing her black bangs from her face, "Don't worry so much, as you said it had been a complete success, he will not fail us." Lillian said in confidence as she turned back to the work she was diverted from.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home, Ayumu!" She sighed, "Ayumu…" Madoka slipped off her shoes and headed into the apartment stopping at said boy's room. She glanced in, finding no sign of the brunette, _I guess that Hiyono girl was right… he is gone._ Arsenic eyes squinted as tears burned at them while she slowly dropped to her knees, _whatever happens, Ayumu please don't disappear the way Kiyotaka did… please don't leave me all alone._

XXX

"Damn Little Narumi, why the hell did he run off by himself?!" Kousuke shouted, slamming his fists onto the table top, "It's been two weeks and still no sign of him. Where the hell did he go?!" He continued grabbing fistfuls of his own hair.

The frustrated blade child was quickly pulled into a tight embrace, "Calm down and focus. Letting your emotions run wild will only hinder you." Kanone said, nuzzling at red hair.

Kousuke let a slow irritated sigh escape his lips, "I know but still…" He rested his head on the boy's chest, listening to his heartbeat and relaxed considerably.

"Do we have any other clues to his whereabouts?"

Red hair shook, "None, only his student ID card and that syringe I found in the park behind the school."

"What about the Yuizaki girl, has she found anything yet?" Kanone glanced down at the boy still in his arms, Kousuke only shook his head. Emerald eyes stared up into olive green ones and the brunette slowly started to close the gap between their lips but was halted by the sound of footsteps rushing to the door. Kousuke pushed out of the embrace, always playing the tough guy, as the door swung open.

Rio came bursting into the room followed by Ryouko and Hiyono, "We know where Little Narumi is!"

XXX

Crystal blue orbs glared at the dark haired woman as she entered the hall. He stood, drawing nearer to the other, "Well?"

"Not yet, we need a little more time."

The glare intensified, "I've given you two weeks, and you had said you would be done by then…"

"It's a delicate procedure and we can't rush things or something might go wrong." The woman, Marie explained.

Eyes huffed, "Fine. Contact me as soon as you're done." He turned, leaving the other alone.

_Oh no, I was afraid of this. I'll have to inform Dr. Beckett immediately._ Marie thought walking through the sliding door and back into the operating room.

XXX

"Hey Hiyoko, are you sure this information is right?" Kousuke asked, pointing at the stack on the table.

"It's HIYONO!!" The red head only snickered having known all too well her name, "Yes I'm sure. My information network is never wrong."

Kanone scanned the contents of the small stack of papers, "So it would seem."

Hiyono blinked, noticing for the first time the strange man in the room with her and the other blade children, "Umm… who are you?"

"I'm sorry dear, my name is Kanone Hilbert." He smiled at her before turning back to the sheet he was reading.

"Kanone is a blade child like us." Rio piped up. The blonde nodded, it only made sense.

Crimson eyes glanced to Kanone, "There's one thing I don't understand, why would Hunters go after Little Narumi?" Ryouko asked.

"That's easy they want to destroy us and killing off the Hope would be a good way to cripple our struggle." Kousuke said sounding overly confident as usual.

"It is possible but why knock him out just to kill him somewhere else? The Hunters could have killed him in the park leaving no evidence behind, just as they would a blade child." The male brunette thought aloud.

Hiyono paled, "You don't think that Ayumu is… dead, do you?" She gulped at the thought.

"It's unlikely he's dead, they must have something else up their sleeves. I think we should go and see exactly what the Hunters are up to." Kanone smiled again and began explaining his plan.

* * *

**Just a little side note, Ayumu and Hiyono haven't met Kanone, this takes place sometime between when they find out Ryouko is a balde child but before Kanone comes back to Japan and this time line is based on the anime.**

**Oh and the mysterious man in chapter 2 at the funeral was Kanone in case anyone was confused.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Enhancements are complete, moving onto the data exchange." A wide smile spread across her lips though it couldn't be seen through the mask she was wearing, "The new data is in place, now we must wait for the circuits to secure themselves before removing the old data."

"How long will that take?" Marie asked, pulling the mask from her face.

"The minimum time lapse will be half an hour but we will wait the full hour to be safe. I don't want this to fail."

"Dr. Beckett, what about the subject?"

"The subject will remain sedated until the procedure is complete." Lillian said, injecting a needle of sedative into said subject, "Take him back to the room until its time."

"Yes, ma'am."

XXX

While on the other side of the compound, Rio was effectively disarming the perimeter defenses.

"Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?" Hiyono asked placing hands on her hips.

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

Grey eyes appeared again, "Don't worry; Kanone's the best when it comes to strategizing." Rio confirmed, finished with her work.

"What is _she_ doing here anyway?" The red head huffed.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to help save Ayumu."

Kousuke rolled those emerald orbs of his, "Well, you'd better be ready to kill then."

"Enough. It's time." Kanone said, leading the group through the now open door into the abandoned hospital.

XXX

_I've exhausted every resource available to me and I still can't find any trace of him…_

"Inspector Madoka, what are you still doing here?" A voice spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh Wataya, it's only you." Madoka stood up, pushing away from her desk, _well there's no more I can do tonight anyway._ She thought leaving the police station, Wataya in tow.

XXX

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" The blonde asked once again as olive green eyes began to twitch.

"Uh, Hiyono you might want to be quiet now." Ryouko whispered patting her shoulder, "Kanone's not the most patient person."

"Hey guys, over here." Kousuke called, waving his arm. Once the others caught up to him he continued, "It looks like an office of sorts."

"Hmm… interesting. Ryouko check it out, if you find anything of use bring it and meet us at the rendezvous area." Kanone said, heading off down the hall, "Oh and take the girl with you." He added glancing over his shoulder.

"I have a name you know! Besides I want to find Ayumu." Hiyono barked, thoroughly pissed.

Turning, angry olive orbs stared into amber ones, "If you're not prepared to kill, you stay here."

"But…"

Rio shook her head, "You'll just get in the way if you come." She said waving a hand as she jogged to catch up to Kanone and Kousuke.

"This bites." Hiyono pouted as she entered the small office followed by the crimson eyed girl.

XXX

"Excuse me Dr. Beckett… I have a few concerns involving subject one, he seems to be acting out of the specified characteristics for his programming." Marie stated cinnamon colored eyes glanced to her superior as she continued to wheel the gurney down the long hallway.

"Don't be ridiculous, subject one is running perfectly." Her hand brushed onyx hair out of purple eyes, "Are you doubting my work again?"

"Not at all, it must be my imagination. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Marie said looking forward again only to come face to face with bright green eyes and red hair.

Emerald orbs glanced down as a wide smirk crossed his features, "Funny running into you here." Kousuke said finding exactly what they were looking for. Kanone and Rio rounded the corner to see what the red head had found.

"Little Narumi!" Grey eyes widened at the sight.

"Kousuke, grab him and let's go!" Kanone shouted slipping a knife out of his jacket pocket, ready for a fight.

"Alley-op!" He wrapped his arms around the thin waist and hoisted him over his shoulder, "Better hang on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Kousuke joked.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Marie yelled reaching for the alarm but froze when a shiny object whizzed by her head and struck the security buzzer.

Kanone's knife jutted out of the wall sparks flying slightly from the cut wires, "I would advise against that."

Laughter echoed off the white walls, "Did you honestly think that this wasn't expected?" Dr. Beckett continued to laugh as she spoke. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small device and a smile appeared as she pressed the button, sending the building into a frenzy of sirens and flashing lights.

XXX

"None of this stuff makes any sense! How am I suppose to know what's important and what's not?" Hiyono complained grabbing another book off the shelf, "Hmm… what about this? It looks like a journal to me, could that be important?"

The blonde glanced behind her when her questions went unanswered, "Ryouko… is something wrong?" She asked walking up to the other and upon looking over her shoulder, saw what had the other girl so speechless, "Is that…?"

"Yeah it is." Ryouko nodded, reading over the name one last time before opening the file folder, "Ayumu's file is underneath, we should bring both and that journal you found."

Hiyono nodded, packing the items into her bag and hoisting it onto her back once again. Sirens suddenly sounded causing both girls to jump, "I think it's time we go." Hiyono said, following the brunette out the door.

XXX

The sirens resonated off the closed door, waking the sleeping figure; _I see… it's that time already._


	7. Chapter 7

The three bolted down another corridor, closely followed by more than a couple Hunters. Kanone threw a knife hitting the one in front, toppling him into the rest, "Rio, go secure the exit!"

"Roger." The grey eyed girl hurried ahead, leaving Kousuke and Kanone to fend off the Hunters.

"I'm ready to leave now, how about you?" Kousuke asked slashing at one's throat.

Olive orbs scanned ahead of them, "Agreed." Kanone nodded.

They rounded the corner, Kousuke in front who suddenly slammed on the brakes almost dropping the unconscious boy and causing Kanone to crash into his back, "Holy shit!"

"What's the matter with you?! Can't you see we're in the middle of escaping?!" The brunette hissed rubbing his sore nose.

"Check it out, looks like we're not the only ones trying to get out of this place." The red head pointed to a large group of Hunters surrounding what looked to be a single person, "So do we help out or use this as a distraction?"

XXX

"This is wonderful! It's going exactly according to my plan!" Lillian hummed delightedly, placing her hands on the table in the security room and watched the monitors intently. _That's it my ultimate weapon, go protect the Harbinger with all of your being…_

"What do you mean you planned this?!" Marie squeaked, nearly falling out of her chair.

"Don't be stupid Marie; it was obvious they would come for their Hope. All I did was plan around that fact."

Cinnamon eyes blinked, "So you sent subject one to reacquire subject two from the renegade children?"

Dr. Beckett laughed, "Not at all, subject two must go with the children if he is to carry out his mission."

"But-but… subject two is incomplete, how can he finish his mission?"

"If you haven't figured it out by now Marie, you probably never will." Lillian snorted turning back to the monitors.

XXX

"Hey Rio!" Hiyono yelled as she and Ryouko ran up, "What are you doing?" Amber eyes glanced down at the wires hanging off the girl's shoulders.

"Securing our escape as Kanone had planned." The grey eyed girl said wrapping the last of the wires together then stuffed the extra into her bag. The three then sat in silence to wait.

XXX

As the Hunters dropped one by one the figure slowly became visible to the two spectators. Kanone had been contemplating leaving the person to fend for himself but a flash of hair stopped his thoughts.

"No way!" The red head stated seeing what the brunette had seen.

Olive eyes glanced over, "It's possible…"

"It's not possible, there's no way he could have survived."

Kanone took a step forward, "But-"

"We buried him remember, even if he was still alive there's a couple feet of dirt over him and not even you could have broken the lid and dug your way to the surface." Kousuke reasoned grabbing the other's arm and halted his progress.

More Hunters fell revealing in full the hidden figure, clad in black with a long katana in his left hand. His silver hair hung to his shoulders and azure orbs pierced through his bangs. Olive green eyes watched as the boy sliced the last standing Hunter in one graceful movement and turned to face them. Kanone pulled out of the red head's grip and walked toward the familiar looking boy.

"Don't be an idiot!" Kousuke shouted, "Look out!"

Blue eyes gazed behind him just as one of the not so dead Hunters pulled the trigger, shooting the silver haired boy; his katana punctured the other's chest blood gurgled in the man's throat as the blade was removed.

Kanone rushed closer to the injured boy, stopping a few feet from him.

"Who's there? Get back!" A stern British accent said.

"Eyes… it's me." The brunette took another step forward.

Eyes moved slightly, "Kanone…" He whispered dropping the katana to the ground before falling himself.

Kanone was there instantly to catch the other, "Eyes are you alright?"

A 'click' sounded behind the brunette's head and he felt the cool metal touch his temple, "Die you cursed children!" The voice said and Kanone waited but the gun only fell away from his head and the body behind him crumpled to the floor.

Olive orbs looked back, a bloody knife held by none other than Kousuke stood beside the lifeless body, "You've told us not to be so reckless, so what the hell?!" He shouted, "This could be a trap ya know. This boy could be a clone or something 'cause there's no way that the Eyes Rutherford that we knew can still be alive. Even if by some miracle he did manage to survive and was captured by these Hunters, it's been two months since his death and just look at Little Narumi and he's only been here two weeks. Who knows what kind of shit they could do to a blade child in two months!"

"Enough… this discussion can wait until later." Kanone gathered the bloody body that resembled his childhood friend in his arms and stood, leading Kousuke towards the exit.

XXX

"Here they come!" Rio shouted, standing watch by the door.

Hiyono glanced in, "And they seem to have brought some friends with them." She said pointing to the mass of Hunters chasing the two.

"That's what this is for." Rio smiled, patting the small device attached to the outside of the doorframe.

Kanone rushed through the door followed closely by Kousuke, "Move it or lose it!" The red head shouted, continuing to run. Rio immediately slammed the door shut and attached the final wire to the door handle then raced off after the others.

At a safe distance Kanone stopped and turned to see the closest side of the hospital explode in a flash of red, orange and yellow, "Come on, we need to return home." He said walking at a hurried pace back to the house they called home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oww… my head… feels like someone bashed it with a big rock." A groggy Ayumu said, "Eyes... Eyes is still alive!" He jolted up in bed wincing in pain.

"We already know." A voice came from the shadows.

"Ayumu you have to lay back down or you're going to rip out your stitches." Hiyono said gently trying to push him down again.

Chocolate eyes blinked in the dark, "Stitches…?" He wondered not remembering getting stitches at any point lately.

"We're not sure what the hell they did to you but you've got two large cuts on your back." Ayumu recognized Kousuke's voice instantly that cockiness is hard to forget.

Hiyono, the information go to girl, started up, "Well I scanned over some of what the Hunters had written and it said something about enhancements but I didn't understand it all."

Kanone stood, the moonlight from the window glinted in his green orbs, "That information is not for your eyes." He said angrily.

"What do you mean 'not for my eyes'?! I searched through all those stupid books looking for this information for you and the least you can do is let me read it." The blonde huffed.

As the two began to bicker, Ayumu felt a pounding deep in his brain and he grabbed at the sides of his head as if trying to force the pain back down to where it came from.

Kousuke noticed this, "Yo Little Narumi, you alright?" He asked breaking the two up in the process.

"Are we being too loud? You should lie back down and get some more rest…" Hiyono started, placing her hand on Ayumu's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Ayumu shouted, batting the hand away from him. His eyes flashed oddly and his voice seemed deeper in that instant.

Hiyono backed away, shocked and a little hurt, "I'm sorry I was only trying to help."

"Hey now Little Narumi, you gotta relax a bit… just calm down." Kousuke reached out to push the boy down on the bed but his hands were struck away by the chocolate eyed boy.

"Get your cursed hands off of me!" He screamed wrapping his arms around himself and shuddered like he was cold, before anyone could say or do anything more, Ayumu's dark brown orbs rolled in his head as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"What the hell was that about?" The red head wondered aloud.

Hiyono hesitantly covered the unconscious boy up with the blankets, "That didn't seem like Ayumu at all." She sat in the chair beside his bed that she had been seated in earlier.

Olive eyes only narrowed in thought as Kousuke turned walking pass him but stopped, "Only two weeks and he's this fucked up, I wonder what two months could do, huh?" He whispered in the brunette's ear before exiting the room.

XXX

Crystal blue orbs opened as their owner winced silently in pain, _so they brought me here… interesting._ He thought as he felt the bandages through his shirt. He glanced around the empty room, _this is…_

XXX

Now in the hall, Kousuke pulled out the files that he thieved from the blonde's bag and headed into the kitchen to get a snack while he reads.

Ryouko and Rio were sitting in the other room when they heard footsteps heading towards them. Rio jumped up, "How's Little Narumi?" She asked very concerned.

"Well, he was awake for a minute or so."

"And…?"

"And what?!" He asked a little agitated.

Crimson eyes looked at the red head, "We heard screaming." Ryouko said as if that cleared everything up for the other.

"It was nothing important." He continued into the kitchen ignoring all other questions.

After rifling through the cupboards for something to eat, he found something that caught his fancy and he sat at the table files in one hand food in the other, ready for a long night of reading.

XXX

Arsenic orbs blinked open, "Did I fall asleep at the table again?" Madoka asked herself, "Ayumu?" She called sitting up. _That's right he's gone. It's been so long since he disappeared, could it be that the same darkness that took Kiyotaka from me just took Ayumu as well…? _Tears streaked down her cheeks as she laid her head in her arms, crying herself back to sleep.

XXX

The blankets shifted slightly, a moan sounded from under the covers, "Madoka…"

"No Ayumu, it's me Hiyono." The voice of the reporter girl could be heard through his clouded ears.

"Where… what happened?" Ayumu asked finally opening his eyes again.

"It's kinda a long story and it should probably wait until you're feeling a little better."

"Where's Madoka?"

The blonde placed a finger to her chin, "I'd say she's probably at home it is getting pretty late though I haven't talked to her since the day you disappeared which was over two weeks ago."

"WHAT?!" His hoarse voice tried to scream, "I have to go see her, she's going to be pissed that I was gone for so long." The brunette struggled to sit but was forced gently back down by Hiyono.

"You can't you nearly opened your stitches the last time so you're not going anywhere."

Chocolate eyes stared off vaguely remembering this last time, "Alright, then you go for me, go tell Madoka that I'm fine and I'll be home soon."

"But Ayumu… I don't want to leave you alone with the blade children while you're like this."

The blade children, it made sense now, "If they haven't tried anything yet I doubt they will. So will you… please?" Ayumu asked, his eyes almost begged her.

"Ok but I'll be back tomorrow after school," Hiyono promised, "And you have to promise to get some more rest before I get back." She stood from her chair and left the room without an answer.

"Thanks." Ayumu closed his eyes drifting off to sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours had passed and only a single light remained on in the small home of the blade children.

"Those god damned bastards!! If that bitch didn't die in the explosion then I'm gonna track her down and kill her with my bare hands!" Kousuke's voice echoed through the empty room.

"What's all the screaming about?! We're trying to sleep!" Ryouko trudged into the kitchen, a robe wrapped around her.

Kousuke shoved the book in her face, "They faked it! They fucking faked Rutherford's death!" He said angrily pointing to the paragraph he had just read.

Crimson eyes scanned over the words, "Hmm… they went all out, doing surgery on another blade child to make him look like Rutherford then dumping him and the limo driver into the river to be found later. That's pretty underhanded even for Hunters." She said bitterly.

"Yeah, and that's the real Rutherford in there but I wonder how messed up he's got to be?" The red head grabbed the book out of the brunette's hands.

One of those hands came up and smacked Kousuke in the head, "Don't be a jerk!" She hissed heading back to bed, "And keep it down!"

XXX

Dark green eyes watched the figure sleeping peacefully, finally alone in the dark room. Rio had fallen asleep and was carried to bed, leaving Kanone with his long time friend.

The brunette had heard Kousuke's ranting from the bedroom but didn't feel the need to go see what he was going on about. Anything the Hunters had written in those files didn't matter to Kanone, all the information was right here in the room with him and he only needed to wait to find out the truth.

XXX

Ayumu awoke early to a quiet knock on the door; it opened revealing someone the brunette didn't recognize. The unknown figure walked in with a tray that he placed next to the bed, "It's good to see that you're finally awake."

"Yeah," Chocolate eyes inspected the male up and down, "And you are?"

"Ah yes how rude of me, my name is Kanone Hilbert." His smile ever present.

"And you're one of the blade children; yeah yeah I get it," Ayumu frowned, "So Mr. Hilbert you've got some explaining to do."

"Kanone is fine dear. But if you want answers about what happened to you I'm probably not the best person to ask, aside from the Hunters, Kousuke is the one reading the files and he won't be home until after school so how about you eat before it gets cold."

Their eyes connected momentarily before Ayumu turned away, "I do have one question that I bet you can answer… why is it you saved me?"

"Why you are the Hope of the blade children, why wouldn't we try to save our last chance at true life?" Kanone's smile slipped from his face for an instant before returning as it was.

"I didn't realize there were others like Eyes and his little group."

"Well I was Eyes' mentor and am his friend." Olive green stared at the brunette, "I'll let you eat in peace and will be back in a while to check on you." Kanone said walking to the door, "If you need anything just call." He finished closing the door.

Chocolate brows narrowed, "I don't think I like that guy too much." Ayumu said to himself, sipping at the soup he was given.

XXX

"How much longer until the cells mature?" The cinnamon eyed assistant asked.

A smirk was summoned with the question, "Eight more days."

"But what will happen then? Won't the cells destroy subject two?"

"That's why we made the incisions, Marie. Why do you insist on being so stupid?" Lillian's demeaning voice questioned.

"I'm sorry Dr. Beckett I'll try to be better in the future."

XXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM?!" Madoka screamed into the phone.

Hiyono pondered the question for a moment, "I don't know, Ayumu only told me to tell you that's he's fine and he'll be home soon but when I see him again I'll be sure to ask him." She said hanging up the phone.

"Wait… what? When… you see him again?" She asked but there was only silence. _Why is it that Ayumu doesn't want to see me?_

XXX

"Ya know those Hunters are pretty fucked up people, you should read about the shit they do and they call _us_ monsters." Emerald eyes scanned over the file folder in his hands.

"Kousuke you shouldn't be reading that at school. What if someone sees it? How are you going to explain it?" Ryouko asked.

Shrugging, "I'll just tell them it's my science project."

"You idiot! That's got Little Narumi's name on it, how would you explain that?" The crimson eyed girl said, whacking him in the back of the head.

Before Kousuke could respond shouting was heard behind them, "Rio, Kousuke, Ryouko!" Hiyono called charging up to the group, "Hey guys wait for me."

"What do you want now?" Grumbled the red head.

"I figured we can walk together since we're going the same way."

"What do you mean 'the same way'?"

"Well, I'm going to see Ayumu and he just happens to be at your place so we're going the same way." The blonde said smiling at the cranky red head.

"Gee how wonderful." Kousuke said his sarcasm on full blast while he turned back to the file in his hands.

XXX

Azure orbs watched the older blade child leave the other's bedroom, _Dirty dishes… good. He'll be down stairs cleaning and that should give me enough time._ He thought sliding the door open wider when the brunette had headed down the stairs. He glided silently down the hallway and into the other room, closing the door just as quietly as he had opened it.

The chocolate haired boy didn't know anyone was in the room with him until he felt a presence next to him on the bed. Brown eyes peeked out from behind their lids, "Who… Rutherford?" Ayumu asked, still half asleep.

"Shhh…" Eyes said brushing the dark bangs out of the boy's face.

That action snapped Ayumu out of his drowsy state, "Rutherford what do-" But was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"What I did before wasn't just a distraction, we're meant to be together," Eyes whispered moving next to the other's ear, "It's our destiny…" A small tongue darted out and licked the edge of Ayumu's ear, "… Harbinger."

Chocolate eyes widened, a pulse enveloping his entire being and that painful ache deep in his head began to rise to the surface until it was unbearable, "Agghhh!!"


	10. Chapter 10

"That scream… it came from Little Narumi's room!" Kanone said hurrying upstairs.

XXX

"Outside the window, kira kira kira ri, A shooting star streaks, kira kira kira ri!" The voice sang as the four continued the twenty minute walk home.

"Weird song." Ryouko commented quietly.

"I think it's kinda catchy." Rio said humming along.

"Could someone _please_ shut her up?!" Kousuke begged, immediately getting a sock puppet bear to the head, "Life just isn't fair."

XXX

The bedroom door burst open, "Eyes... what are you doing in here? What's wrong with Little Narumi?" Kanone asked entering the room.

"Ayumu and I are just having a little discussion though really it is none of your business." The silver haired boy walked into the middle of the room.

"So tell me Eyes, when did you start speaking to me like that? You never used to be so rude."

"The day I surpassed you, Kanone."

"What exactly did the Hunters do to you?" He glanced to the brunette hunched over in pain still on the bed, "And to Ayumu for that matter?"

Azure orbs narrowed, "That's not your concern."

"You can tell me, whatever the Hunters did; we can reverse it… together." Kanone said taking a hold of the other's arm.

"I said 'it's _not_ your concern'." He hissed, yanking out of the other's grip and slammed the brunette into the wall.

Kanone gasped on impact, shocked at the strength and speed of his long time friend. _His wound… he shouldn't be able to even lift his arm let alone use it to pin me to the wall._

But still being the stronger of the two, he reversed their positions, "Eyes listen to me, the real you is still in there," Olive green gazed into crystal blue, "I can see it in your eyes. Who you were what we were, it's there deep inside of you." He whispered leaning closer.

An arm reached out, striking Kanone into the far wall, "Get away from him!"

Kanone's eyes widened to see Ayumu, the Hope of the blade children, standing between him and the silver haired boy. He rose to his feet, stunned at the raw power and incredible speed the other now seemed to possess, not to mention the boy's appearance was slightly off. Kanone eyed him up and down, finally reaching those chocolate orbs to find they were no longer brown but more of a gold color and had the cat like slits, a characteristic of the blade children.

"… Little Narumi?" Was all Kanone could manage to say.

"Eyes belongs to me!" Ayumu's eyes narrowed, "And I won't allow someone with tainted blood such as yours near him." His voice was deeper than normal.

A slight smile crept onto the blue eyed boy's face, "Welcome," He said, draping his arms around the other's neck, gently touching his chest, "I've been waiting for you."

"What...? Eyes..."

"Wakey wakey Ayumu, I talked to Madoka," Hiyono's cheery voice sang as she and the others stepped into the room, "Umm… Ayumu?"

Emerald eyes glanced around, "What the hell is going on?" He moved towards Kanone, "Hey are you alright? What happened?"

Eyes released his grip on the young brunette, "It's a shame you had to go and interrupt our little party we were almost finished too."

"Eyes… what are you talking about?" Rio asked, "What's wrong with Little Narumi?"

Azure orbs looked at Ayumu, the boy had his head in his hands, _Damn it… not yet it's too early._ Eyes thought just before everything went black around him.

"I never thought this would come in handy one day." Kousuke smirked, holding up his science text book then glanced down at the pile that was Eyes Rutherford.

"Ma…doka." Ayumu gasped, gold orbs fading into brown as he too collapsed to the floor.

XXX

"So when the cells have matured and emerged from subject two, will that stabilize his condition?"

"Marie, are you really as naïve as you portray yourself to be?" The violet eyed woman asked condescendingly, "No, the cells have nothing to do with the instability of his mind. The data that wasn't removed is the problem; the old and new data are now at war with each other fighting for dominance over the subject."

"What about subject one is he at risk of the same?"

Lillian turned to face her assistant, "Subject one has no old data remember, we removed it and you placed the information with his files." She finished, putting a hand to the bridge of her nose sure of the oncoming headache.

Marie's eyes widened, "Will subject two even be able to complete his mission like that?"

"As long as the Harbinger has his weapon at his side he can't fail. The closer they become the stronger they will be. Together they are the Ultimate Hunter!"

XXX

"Well well, look who finally woke up." The red head's voice echoed in the brunette's ears.

"Asazuki… what are you doing in here?" Ayumu asked, begrudgingly moving into a sitting position.

Kousuke leaned forward in the chair, "For one, this is _my_ room and two, I was told to keep an eye on you."

"What… I need to be guarded now; you think I might escape out the window or something. When I decide to leave I'm using the door thanks."

"We're not worried about you getting out but about who's getting in." Vibrant green eyes glanced at the door.

Chocolate orbs looked at Kousuke confused, "What are you going on about?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

The red head's jaw nearly hit the floor, "How could you forget last night… what you did to Kanone and what happened with Rutherford?!"

Ayumu blinked slowly… then blink again. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it immediately after and shrugged in response.

"Hmm… that is a bit of a predicament and I was hoping to get some answers out of you." Kanone said standing in the doorway.

Ayumu looked the older male over and he seemed to be alright, _what could I have done to him?_

"Does that mean Rutherford's still out?" Kousuke asked standing from the chair. The other blade child only nodded, "Shit, I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

"I doubt that is the only reason." Dark green orbs gazed down the hall, "Why doesn't Little Narumi come downstairs for some supper?" Kanone said walking out of sight. It had been more of a statement then a question and both boys understood completely.


	11. Chapter 11

Kanone entered the dark room, the setting sun shone through the partly drawn curtains, giving off just enough light for him to see. He sat in the chair positioned at the edge of the bed and opened the file in his hands. _There has to be something in here…_ He thought flipping through the pages when something fell from the folder landing at his feet.

"What's this?" The brunette asked aloud, picking up the CD and looking it over carefully.

XXX

Ayumu weakly descended the stairs, every muscle in his body ached and just standing was a feat for him. When he finally reached the dining area, he found the blade children busying themselves with the dinner preparations.

"Little Narumi, how are you feeling?" Rio asked being the first to notice the brunette.

"I've felt better."

"You didn't have to dress up ya know, it's just dinner." Kousuke stared at the blue school uniform the boy now wore again.

"I… won't be staying for dinner," Dark brown eyes looked away, "I'm going home."

"That wouldn't be a very good idea." The southern accent sounded behind him.

Ayumu turned to see Kanone walk into the room, "Why not? I can't hang out here in limbo forever; I have a life I have to get back to."

"Not only are you not well enough to be walking around, you'd be putting others in danger if you left."

Ayumu frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You're dangerous and not just to the blade children either," Kanone said tossing the Hunter's journal at Ayumu which landed at his feet, "If you don't believe me, read it for yourself."

XXX

"I'm done being jerked around; you're going to take me to see him _now_!"

"But…"

"No excuses! You know where he is and I know you're going to see him so we're going to see him together." She said dragging the teen behind her.

XXX

"He's right, those Hunters messed with your mind and-" The red head started.

"So what?!" Ayumu shouted and then lowering his head softened his voice as well, "I… don't care… I can't stay here any longer." He headed to the front door and upon reaching it heard a knock from the other side. Chocolate orbs glanced back at the others, who motioned that they weren't expecting company.

Kousuke walked up to the door pushing the brunette back and out of the way, and just in time as the door flew open.

"Ayumu… what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hiyono asked getting out of the doorway and revealing a second person behind her in the shadows.

Brown orbs widened, "Madoka…"

"Ayumu! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She said wrapping her arms around the young boy, "Don't you ever think about doing that to me again."

His shock was consumed by an intense pain shooting across his shoulder blades and down his spine as the brunette screamed in agony. The dark haired woman immediately released Ayumu letting him drop to his knees.

"… Ayumu, what's wrong?! What happened to you?" Madoka asked concerned, following the boy to the floor, "That's it I'm taking you to the hospital."

"As I have just informed Ayumu, he can't leave as of yet." Kanone stated glaring at the woman beside their Hope.

Arsenic eyes narrowed, "Something's wrong with him. He needs to see a doctor."

"I figure he's had enough of doctors by now." Kousuke smirked, not liking doctors himself.

"Madoka… it's alright… I'll be… fine." Ayumu spoke slowly inhaling harsh pain filled breaths. He wrapped his arms around himself and gripped his shoulders like they were all that kept him from being swallowed whole by this pain.

Ryouko who stood behind the emerald eyed boy, smacked him upside the head, "Kousuke you idiot! Help me get Ayumu back to bed."

"Oww… you should be a little nicer when asking for favors." He pouted rubbing the back of his head.

"Just do it." She bent down gently taking the boy's arm, pulling him into a standing position and the three started a slow pace toward the bedroom.

Once Ayumu was out of hearing range, "You're going to tell me everything that happened to him." Madoka glared at the olive eyed boy still watching her.

"What reason do you have that would make me explain anything to you," Kanone turned beginning his ascent up the stairs, "You know where the door is, if you would be so kind as to show yourselves out."

XXX

Kousuke gently helped Ayumu get his jacket off and into bed again.

"I'll go get you some water." Ryouko said heading out the door, "Kousuke watch him."

Ayumu sat on the bed still gripping his shoulders unable to lie down due to the pain, "I don't… need a babysitter."

"Stop acting like nothing's wrong with you!" Kousuke wanted to slap the brunette for being so stupid, "Trying to be ignorant of things is only making it worse, you refuse to understand what's happened to you and it's going to get someone killed!"

Lowering his head, Ayumu covered his chocolate orbs with his equally brown bangs, releasing his shoulders and letting his hands fall into his lap, "I didn't ask for this… for any of the things you blade children have done."

"We didn't do this to you…"

"Maybe not directly but I can sure as hell blame you for it!"

The silence that followed echoed in Kousuke's ears, how could he blame the blade children for this?

"Kousuke… Kanone wants to speak with you. He's in his room," The crimson eyed girl said, returning with a glass of water, "Here Ayumu, drink this."

The red head stood walking out of the room, "Try and lie down you need to rest some more." He heard Ryouko say as he closed the door after him.


	12. Chapter 12

Kousuke opened the bedroom door at the other end of the hall, "Hey Kanone," He said closing the door again and headed for the brunette in the middle of the room, "This is a new one, usually you just track me down and drag me off yourself." He smirked wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

Kanone placed his hands over Kousuke's, holding them for a moment before removing them completely and stepping out of the embrace, "No Kousuke, we actually need to talk."

"About what? Little Narumi?" He asked flopping down on the bed.

"Not the Hope… I was reading over Eyes' files and along with the Hunter's journal…" The brunette trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"And… what?"

"As it stands, the Eyes Rutherford living with us now is… a Hunter. His memories, his true memories are here… on this disc." His hand covered the CD lying on the dresser, "According to the journal they somehow removed his memories replacing them with ones they created."

Emerald orbs stared unbelieving, "But… how? Why… is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is… as for how, it says the Hunter's have made a machine though it doesn't explain how the machine works just that it takes memories and places new ones in return. And why, they don't explain their reasons but it's obvious the reason why." A clenched fist expressed the anger Kanone was feeling.

"So why exactly did you want to tell me all of this?"

"Well…" Kanone started, he was not one for making up excuses, "I wanted to talk about you and I…" Kousuke cocked his head to the side waiting for the older male to continue, "It's just… there's a chance…"

Emerald eyes narrowed the realization kicking in, "I get it…" He said standing, "This is about Eyes in more ways than one isn't it?"

"You don't understand…"

"Like hell I don't!" Kousuke snorted reaching for the door handle, "So tell me was I just something to fill the gap until you found someone a little more permanent?"

"It's not like that and you know it, Kousuke."

"Yeah, fuck you too." He said slamming the door behind him.

XXX

Kousuke stormed back down the hall, cursing to himself the entire way. Reaching his bedroom he swung the door open and slammed it shut behind him, _Shit!_ He mentally kicked himself for forgetting that Ayumu was sleeping in his room. Now he just hoped that he hadn't woken up the sleeping boy. _Damn it! Why did it have to be my room?!_

After leaning against the door for a few more moments, he quietly crossed the room to the desk by the far wall. Kousuke sat down with a huff, then opened the large drawer and began rummaging through it, "Damn, where'd it go?" He whispered aloud.

"What are you looking for?" A voice whispered from across the room.

Kousuke cursed himself, "Nothing important. Did I wake you?" He asked continuing his search.

"No can't sleep." Ayumu shook his head, getting into a sitting position.

"Well you'd better tell everyone else that, 'cause they'll slaughter me for waking you up." The red head said sending him one of his jester's smirks.

Brown hair only shook, "Hey Kousuke," Green eyes met chocolate ones, "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for taking my frustrations out on you. I needed to vent and you just happened to be the easiest target."

"Whatever..." But the hurt in those dark brown orbs told Kousuke that the brunette really meant it, _Damn he's really upset over this… I don't have the energy to deal with this shit right now._ "It's fine… really, don't worry about it."

An awkward silence loomed over them for what felt like forever, "So… you still haven't told me what you're looking for?" Ayumu asked finally breaking the quiet.

"Just a video game I like to play." The green eyed boy said still unable to find it, "God damn it… where the hell is it?!"

The brunette suddenly shifted uncomfortably, "Umm… Kousuke, I don't suppose it could be this one," He held up said game as a blush began spreading over his cheeks, "I got bored of resting in here alone and kinda found it just lying around." Ayumu said rubbing at the back of his head.

"You little bastard, you were going through my stuff!"

"Well if you had some books that were worth reading then I wouldn't have had to go snooping through your desk."

"What's that suppose to mean?! They're comic books and those are collector items so keep your mitts off 'em!" Kousuke got up, walking to the bed and snatching the game right out of the brunette's hand than flopped down in the chair next to the bed.

"Excuse me, I was playing that!"

That usual smirk crossed the red head's features, "Not anymore you thief."

"You're supposed to be nice to me I'm stuck in bed." Ayumu pouted making emerald eyes look at him in surprise, he'd never seen the Hope of the blade children do anything the least bit childish let alone resort to pouting.

_They must have really messed up his brain…_ Kousuke thought, "Fine, we'll share." He said passing the game back to the brunette.

XXX

Lillian laughed hysterically, while her fingers typed frantically on the keyboard, "Three more days and my creation will be complete!" She said and laughed again, "According to my data, when the cells emerge, the Harbinger will easily be able to overcome the weak Hope and very soon only the worthy shall walk in this world!"

XXX

Kanone walked into the silent room, "It's okay now Rio, I can take over from here." He touched her shoulder, "Get some sleep you look exhausted."

Rio smiled in the child like way she always does, "Thanks Kanone." She said hopping off the chair and out of the room.

After the door had closed, the brunette sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran his fingers through the soft silvery locks, "I will return you to normal. You will have your memories back."

"I find that very inappropriate considering I belong to someone else." Azure orbs opened to stare up into olive ones.

"Eyes… you're awake."

Silver brows narrowed, "Well of course, did you honestly think that a hit to the back of the head would keep me out forever?" Eyes said sitting up and forcing Kanone to back away slightly. He glanced down at the rope wrapped around his wrists, "And is this really necessary?"

"Your actions earlier didn't exactly inspire much confidence that your intentions are good."

Eyes turned his attention to the window, "So how is Ayumu?" He asked offhandedly.

"You know what's happening to him don't you? You have to tell me how to stop it."

"What's the matter couldn't you find your answer in her notes?" A small smirk crept onto the silver haired boy's face.

"He'll kill us all and that includes you Eyes, you _are_ a blade child too!" Kanone grabbed Eyes by the shirt yanking him so their faces were inches apart, "Now tell me how to stop it?!"

"You can't stop the process now, only the Hope has a chance at stopping the transformation but as for the ability to, he's greatly lacking in ability."

XXX

"Wake up idiot! What are you doing in here?" Ryouko asked her fist connecting with Kousuke's head.

"Huh? What… where?" The red head stammered almost falling from the chair.

"I asked, 'What are you doing in here'?" She said taking the video game from Ayumu's hands and covered him back up with the blankets. She then tossed it at the other.

"The little brat was snooping through my stuff." He whined easily catching the tossed game.

"Idiot, you should be nice to him for a change."

"I _am_ nice I let the thief play my game," He got a punch to the head for that, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Shut up! Ayumu's sleeping." She whispered pressing a finger to her lips.

Kousuke frown, "Yeah so was I until you came in here."

"And you would have been bitching for a week on end about the pain in your neck for sleeping in that position," The crimson eyed girl turned moving toward the exit, "Come on, let's leave him to sleep in peace."

Kousuke stood ready to leave but stopped, placing the video game on the night stand before following Ryouko out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's been three days since I've seen Hiyono or Madoka, how long do you guys plan on keeping me here?!"

"Most likely forever," Kousuke chuckled, "There's no better way to watch you then to have you living with us, though I do wish Kanone would give you your own room, I'm sick of sleeping on the couch."

"That's not funny," Ayumu frowned, "You want your bed back… let me go home."

"Yeah I would but I want to keep on living, Kanone would kill me if I did that." The red head shrugged leaning back in the chair.

"Kanone!" A voice screamed from the hall.

Kousuke jerked forward, "What the hell?" Both heads looked towards the open door.

"Ryouko what happened?" Kanone asked walking out of the far bedroom.

"Hunters… they're here!" She panted completely out of breath, "I don't know if they followed me from the track or if they were waiting to ambush."

Kousuke jumped up and hurried over to the two, "Ryouko you're bleeding, are you alright?" Emerald eyes stared at the crimson liquid running down the side of her face.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch," She said brushing the other's hand away, "But what are we going to do about the Hunters?"

"How many Hunters?" Ayumu questioned, staggering into the wall, _The pain… it's getting worse by the day. I don't know how much more I can stand._

"You shouldn't be up, Ryouko get him back to bed and watch him. Kousuke you're with me and where's Rio?" Kanone ordered, a plan already forming in his head.

"I can help."

"You'll be of no help like that; you can't even stand on your own." Olive eyes looked at the young brunette.

Ayumu glared at the blade child but allowed Ryouko to support him nonetheless.

The red head turned away from the room, "They're here for Rutherford aren't they?" Kousuke spoke in a low voice.

"One would suspect." The oldest blade child nodded suddenly moving to the room he'd exited just moments before. He swung the door open to find the room empty, "Damn, he's gone!" Olive eyes scanned the interior, finding the window open and the rope bindings lying cut on the floor. Kanone checked the closet for good measure before leaving again and storming down the stairs Kousuke in tow.

"Come on let's get you back in bed." The crimson eyed girl said sitting him on the bed then straightened up. Ayumu looked up at her to see her eyes roll back in her head and collapse onto the floor.

"My apologies Ryouko, I do hope that you will forgive me for my actions but this is necessary." That smooth British voice said, lowering his hand.

"Rutherford…" The brunette shifted slightly desperately racking his brain for a plan.

Chocolate orbs watched as the silver haired boy stepped closer and leaned in, gripping him by his shoulders. Ayumu winced in pain, unable to hold in the cry for the pain was too intense.

"Don't worry; I'm here to set you free… Harbinger." The corners of his mouth curled the slightest forming a small smile.

"No… please…" Ayumu gasped, the pain overwhelming every part of him.

Eyes yanked the boy in until their lips met and the brunette tried to resist but it was no good, he was only hurting himself. The scream to follow was completely muffled by the kiss.

XXX

"Kousuke! Kanone!" Rio ran up to them as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "There're people surrounding our house!"

"We know they're Hunters." Kousuke said casually.

Grey eyes widened, "Hunters… what are we going to do? We should ask Little Narumi for help?"

Kanone frowned at the thought, "He wouldn't be able to help in his condition. I'm afraid we'll have to deal with this on our own."

"Deal with this on our own huh? So what _is_ the plan?" Bright green orbs eyed the brunette.

XXX

Azure orbs watched in awe as those innocent, dark brown eyes lighten to a bright gold and the pupils slit into those of a cat. Eyes began to withdraw when he felt a hand tangle itself in his silver locks and the startled gasp he gave only allowed the other to deepen the kiss they were still in.

The brunette fell backwards, pulling the other down on top of him and continued to steal the silver haired boy's breath away.

The kiss gradually ended, leaving both boys panting for air, "Well, that _is_ one way to greet someone." Eyes said softly as he hovered over the smaller body.

"Only the best for my beautiful weapon." Ayumu lifted his hand gently caressing a pale cheek before once again guiding their lips together.

"As much as I wish to continue, I don't believe this is the best place." The blue eyed boy spoke when they parted again. He climbed off the younger boy than taking his hand pulled him to his feet as well.

"Right as always. Now what shall we do with her?" Golden orbs stared at the unconscious girl as he bent down, grabbing a large chunk of brown hair and lifted her up slightly.

XXX

Cinnamon eyes widened considerably, "But… how could you send _that_ many Hunters after the renegade children?! I thought that you were going to let subject two take care of them?!"

"Stupid girl, mere Hunters won't be able to destroy those blade children no matter how many I send," Dr. Beckett said reentering the building, her assistant close behind, "They are only meant to be a distraction… something to throw them off and that's all."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't. The time is almost upon us and the Harbinger needs that time to adjust before facing the children… though he won't be facing them alone…" She trailed off a smile forming as her thoughts consumed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Bold writing is a flashback.

* * *

_**Ayumu still hasn't come back to school, maybe I should go see him? But every time I go there those blade children always turn me away. What am I going to do?**_** Hiyono thought as the teacher finally ended the lecture.**

**The blonde girl crossed the grass, "I'm so glad the day is over… huh?" Amber eyes glanced over to find Ryouko running laps, "Well, isn't this my lucky day." She said rubbing her hands together evilly.**

**Hiyono headed toward the other but stopped when she noticed figures in the bushes by the track. **_**I wonder who they are.**_** She grabbed her notebook from her pocket and began jotting down notes.**

XXX

"WHAT?! Have you lost it?! We can't do that!"

Olive green eyes stared at the red head, "And why not? It's either us or them, kill or be killed. You should know that by now, Kousuke."

"I _do_ know that," He hissed, "But an explosion that size will take out half the neighborhood with it, killing innocent people and sacrificing Little Narumi to get to the Hunters is pointless and stupid."

"He's been compromised and he needs to be dealt with before the Hunters can get their hands on him again."

"So does that include Rutherford then?! He's been 'compromised' and I don't hear you talking about _dealing_ with him like that!" Kousuke argued letting all his pent up anger out.

"Of course not, Eyes is one of our own. We don't kill our own and you know _that_ too." Kanone said eyes narrowing, knowing exactly where all this was coming from.

"Yeah and Ayumu is the Hope of the blade children! If Rutherford wasn't a Hunter now, he would never let you kill off our Hope; he'd do everything in his power to save him!" Kousuke shouted, turning to head up the stairs.

"Where are you going? We're not finished here!"

Emerald eyes glanced back, "I'm going to talk to Ayumu. I bet he can come up with a better plan then that even in the condition he's in."

XXX

Amber eyes watched from across the street, _I wonder if those are the same Hunters that had Ayumu. What are they doing here? They can't be here for Ayumu and Eyes could they?_ Hiyono continued to write in her precious notebook. "But what can I do to help?" She asked herself, "If Ayumu were here he'd have already cooked up an amazing plan."

XXX

"I think it'd be best to finish her now, leaving her alive will only cause us problems later." Eyes said standing over the two.

"I agree." The sadistic smile that formed on the brunette's face was frightening even to the blue eyed boy as he passed the knife down to him.

Taking the hilt, Ayumu immediately touched the tip to her throat, lightly pressing in until small scarlet droplets began to form around the blade. His smile grew surprisingly wider at the sight of blood; Eyes on the other hand knew the necessity of this but found no joy in torturing the poor girl.

Azure orbs turned to look out the window, "I'm aware of how much you're enjoying yourself but we should hurry, we wouldn't want to make her wait."

Ayumu snorted, "She can wait until I'm damn well ready to see her… but I will do this quick, if only for your sake." Golden eyes glanced back to meet blue ones and the brunette's smile shifted from that cruel grin to a more passionate one.

XXX

Rio stood in the middle of the room unsure of what she should do. She had witnessed Kousuke and Kanone's fight and both had valid points, they had to get rid of the Hunters but could they really afford to lose Ayumu in the process.

"Rio, get started on that bomb… we have no more time to waste." Kanone ordered, bringing the small girl back to reality.

"But Kanone… maybe Kousuke has a point. Is it really okay to lose Little Narumi? I mean Eyes always said-"

Dark green orbs glared at Rio, "Eyes didn't know what he was doing! Little Narumi isn't our savior, the only ones who can save us are ourselves!" He growled then calmed slightly, "Now if you would please get started, we don't have time."

The grey eyed girl nodded slowly, "Alright." She said the fear evident in her voice.

XXX

Kousuke reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner, heading for his room, "Hey Little Narumi, get up. We need to talk," He shouted freezing in the doorway at the sight before him, "What the hell?!"

Eyes faced the red head as the brunette dropped the bloody body and stood up, "An unexpected visitor… how fun." Ayumu smirked.

Emerald orbs watched the blood pool around his childhood friend, "Little Narumi… what did you do?" Kousuke asked still in shock. He couldn't figure out how Rutherford managed to get into the room after jumping out the window either.

Bright gold eyes narrowed as a low growl erupted in the boy's throat, "Don't call me that! I'm not that weakling Hope of yours; my name is Harbinger and I'm the bringer of death to you cursed children!"

Eyes took a step forward, ready for whatever may happen but a hand stopped him and he glanced at his other before nodding in understanding. The Harbinger wanted this one for himself.

"But how…? Rutherford what did you do to him?!"

The silver haired boy smirked slightly, glad for the fact that he was still included, "I only set what was locked away deep inside of him free."

Red hair shook in disbelief, "This… this isn't what you meant, I know you wanted something different. Now stop fucking around with Ayumu's mind!"

Laughter flooded the green eyed boy's ears, "Is that what you think he's doing?" The third person in the room asked then added softly, "Though it's not my mind he's fucking."

Kousuke clenched his fists tight and for a brief moment lost all control, charging the younger boy and tackled him to the floor, sending the knife sliding across the room, "Damn it Ayumu! Snap out of it!" He shouted as he pinned the other's hands over his head, _I know the real Rutherford would risk everything to save our Hope and Rio will scream my ears off if I don't at least try._ Before any of them knew what was happening Kousuke's lips were covering Ayumu's in a kiss. All the emotions the red head was feeling melted away and only a passion he'd been hiding from everyone including himself was left.

Azure orbs glared at the scene before him, nobody touched what was his… nobody. After another moment of watching, his body finally moved toward the cause of his anger.

Eyes towered over the red head then using his foot heaved him off of the other, "You bastard." He hissed, stepping over Ayumu and kicked Kousuke in the gut sending him into the wall. Taking another step, he wound up and booted him again and again.

"Enough," The brunette said sitting up. He voice shook slightly, the cat like slits widened and narrowed, back and forth before settling somewhere in between, "We need to leave." He stood placing a hand to his head.

The silver haired boy quickly left the breathless boy on the floor to help his Harbinger walk out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had a hard time with it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The loud 'Boom' that sounded from the small house echoed down the street. Amber eyes went wide, watching glass shatter as the Hunters got blown backwards from the shockwave that followed.

_What could have happened in there? Oh Ayumu, please be alright._ Hiyono thought as she clasped her hands together like in a silent prayer.

XXX

Kanone hovered impatiently over Rio but hearing footsteps heading down the stairs, he huffed, "It's about time, Kousuke."

"I'm sorry but Asazuki won't be joining us."

Olive green orbs widened, _That voice._ He thought whipping around to face Eyes Rutherford standing at the bottom of the stairs holding an unwell looking Ayumu Narumi. "Eyes, how did you manage to get back into the house?" He frowned, glancing at the brunette hanging off the other, "You didn't scale the wall did you? I hope you didn't hurt your delicate fingers in the process."

Sliver brows narrowed at the comment, "For future reference, you might want to check the room a little more thoroughly next time as the closet isn't the only place to hide in a bedroom."

"I see… you should have told me we were playing hide and seek, I would have counted to ten before opening the door." Kanone smirked, loving when he messed with people's minds, "So I gather that Kousuke couldn't acquire a plan from Little Narumi."

The lifeless body in the blue eyed boy's arms shifted causing those blue orbs to look, "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, brushing a few strands of chocolate brown hair from the boy's face.

Kanone silently seethed at the sight, he loved Eyes and Eyes loved him, they were together first and no amount of tampering with the brain was going to change that. Kanone was going to make sure of it.

XXX

Kousuke groaned as he rolled onto his hands and knees, forcing himself to continue to inhale, "Damn I didn't know Rutherford could kick so hard."

Emerald eyes glanced up and he started crawling painfully over to the bleeding body in the middle of the room. He took Ryouko's wrist, feeling for a heartbeat then leaned his ear over her mouth to make sure she was still breathing while blood covered some of his hair, "Well at least he didn't kill her but she's not looking so good and knowing Ayumu, he couldn't handle news like that. The kid's got enough problems without having to deal with a death on his hands too." Kousuke mumbled aloud grabbing one of his old shirts out of his dresser and quickly ripped a length of fabric. He folded it, pressing it firmly against the gash in the brunette's neck. Taking the shirt again, tore another longer strip of fabric and gently wrapped it around her neck, making sure it wasn't too tight.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you Ryouko but if I don't hurry Kanone's gonna make Ayumu go boom." Kousuke slowly got to his feet, feeling every abused muscle in his abdomen but rushed after them anyway.

XXX

Gold orbs opened, "I'm not… Hope." He mumbled weakly, and then shifted before closing his eyes again.

Azure eyes narrowed, _Damn that red headed fool, waking the Hope from the comatose state he was put in. My poor Harbinger is using up his energy fighting to stay in control._

"What's wrong with Little Narumi?" Rio's voice woke Eyes from his thoughts. He glanced over to see the small blade child standing next to Kanone with a piece of unfinished electronics in her hands.

"Yes Eyes, is something the matter?"

Azure orbs glared at the two, "Since when did you begin to show concern for the Hope, Kanone? I can take care of my Harbinger without the interference of others."

"… _Your_ Harbinger?"

"So that's what has you so upset. Haven't you realized by now that it was all a lie? I needed to be a trusted blade child to get close enough to your Hope, and you were the best option. Now that I have him with me I won't allow anyone take him away especially not you."

Kanone's rage radiated from his eyes, and he reached down taking the half finished bomb out of Rio's hands and threw it straight at Ayumu. _I won't allow that boy to take you from me._

Kousuke reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to be blown back onto them, pain coursed down his spine and around to his abdomen. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "What the hell just happened?" He asked aloud, bright green orbs looking at the sight before him.

Kanone stood in the middle of the room with his hands covering his face, Rio gripping onto his waist as to not be blown away. Eyes was in the kitchen, slowly getting to his feet and Ayumu lay unconscious against the wall in the archway between the kitchen and living room.

The red head jumped to his feet, "Damn it!" He shouted, rushing toward the unconscious brunette.

"Kanone, why did you do that? That was Eyes and Little Narumi." Rio asked when she felt she could open her eyes again.

Kanone ignored the girl, "Where's Eyes?" His olive orbs scanning the room, but the sliver haired boy had escaped.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: bold print is flashbacks.

* * *

"You idiot!" She screamed, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed down the sterile white halls, "Your whole mission was to bring him back!"

A pale hand touched his reddened cheek as anger flooded the previously shock filled blue eyes, "He told me to leave him."

"That doesn't matter to me; I need the Harbinger here, now! I even sent an army of Hunters to assist you and still you failed!" The dark haired woman took a deep breath, letting it out in a long even sigh, "Just get out of my sight, I'll call for you when I've decided your punishment."

Eyes gave a stiff nod, turning and quickly walked around the corner and out of sight, leaving the doctor and her assistant alone in the hallway.

Stunned cinnamon eyes stared for a long time before looking at the other, "Was that really necessary?"

Violet orbs flickered in the bright light, "You must be stern with children from the beginning or they start to disobey." Lillian said, heading toward her lab.

XXX

Eyes stormed down the hall, hands curling into tight fists. _Damn that woman, who does she think she is?!_ He thought slamming the door to his assigned room, "If she thinks I'm just going to sit around and wait for her orders, she is sadly mistaken."

XXX

_It's so dark, where am I?_ Brown eyes squinted trying to focus, "Hello? Is someone there?" The chocolate haired boy called, his voice echoing through the emptiness.

An intense ray of light pierced through the eternal dark, covering Ayumu in a radiant glow causing him to cover his eyes with an arm.

"Do you wish to be set free?"

Ayumu jumped at the sound, "Who's there?" He demanded.

"Come with me if you want to be released from the darkness." The familiar voice said as two hands reached out, guiding the young brunette into the shimmering brilliance.

"Yo I think he's coming to."

_It's that same voice…_ brown eyebrows furrowed, consciousness slowly invading his mind as a soft groan left his lips,_ I wonder who…_ Ayumu felt the bed shift and a shadow move over him, shielding his eyes from the harsh light, allowing him to finally open his eyes only to be bombarded with a mound of red hair inches from his face.

"It's about time! We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." The red head practically shouted at him.

A hand grabbed the scruff of the boy's jacket yanking him backwards and straight onto his ass, "Space Kousuke, give him some space!" Hiyono said, taking the emerald eyed boy's spot at the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling, Ayumu?"

"… Like shit." The brunette mumbled, another groan sounded in his throat.

"Well that's not surprising after what happened. You were out nearly a whole week." Kousuke said, getting to his feet and went to lean up against the window's ledge.

Ayumu attempted to push himself into a sitting position but winced in pain as his arms buckled under his own weight.

"For once, could you just listen to me and _not_ try to move!" The blonde said checking to make sure he hadn't hurt himself further.

"When did you get here? What… happened?"

Kousuke chuckled, "I thought Hiyoko was the one who asked all the questions?"

"It's HIYONO!!"

"She's right though, you're lucky to even be alive let alone walk away with such minor injuries."

"I wouldn't call them minor, a couple broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a concussion and a few cuts and bruises though it could have definitely been worse."

"A direct blast from one of Rio's bombs normally results in death but good thing for you it was only half done." Kousuke added with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

Ayumu blinked in confusion, "I don't understand… how…?"

Amber eyes glanced to the red head before turning back, "We don't know exactly what happened because we weren't there but I guess that Eyes was trying to take you back to the Hunters and in order to stop him, Kanone ended up throwing Rio's half finished bomb at the two of you."

Green orbs narrowed and a frown appeared on the boy's face having heard a slightly different version of the story from the grey eyed girl. Not to mention the fact that Kanone himself had said 'Ayumu needed to be dealt with' lead Kousuke to believe the older blade child's intentions weren't as innocent as he made them out to be.

Ayumu placed his left hand, the good one, to his head, "I don't remember any of it. The last thing I remember is the Hunters outside and Rutherford knocking Ryouko out then it's just blank." The brunette decided it was best to save Eyes' pride and leave the kissing part out, besides it wasn't necessary information. "Where is Ryouko anyway? He didn't hurt her, did he?"

Amber and emerald exchanged glances, neither wanting to speak, "Uh… Ayumu…" Hiyono began, "Well… the thing is…"

The chocolate haired boy frowned, "Just tell me, I'll find out soon enough."

The blonde fumbled for a moment or two before hearing a low voice, "Ryouko's… dead." Hiyono glanced behind her to see Kousuke staring out the window, a look on his face that neither of them had ever seen on him.

XXX

"**How are you feeling?" Eyes asked, using his free hand to brush a couple strands of untamed brown hair from the boy's face.**

**The brunette grunted, "… That vile beast… kissed this body and woke… the Hope."**

"**Do you think he suspects?"**

**He weakly shook his head, "Not likely… he **_**is**_** an idiot."**

**Blue orbs stared down at the brunette, the smallest smile touching his lips, "Save your strength, I will handle this." Eyes whispered drawing the Harbinger into a chaste kiss.**

The memories of the week before fueled Eyes into his decision, he was going to get his Harbinger back, no matter what and wasn't going to rely on that fool of a woman for help.

XXX

"How… was it Hunters? …Rutherford?"

The blonde shifted on the bed, "Maybe we should talk about this when you're feeling-"

"I'm fine! And I don't need to be babied, just tell me the truth." His frown intensified as he spoke.

Hiyono sighed, lowing her head defeated, "A large gash to her neck, she lost too much blood. With the situation the way it was, we couldn't get her help in time."

Ayumu grew angry, Ryouko was probably the only blade child, he thought, worth saving. She refused to kill and only wanted to be left alone but like him was dragged into this whole mess, "I'm beginning to understand you blade children, you only protect those of which are of use to you and when they're no longer useful, they become expendable."

"Ayumu!" Amber eyes narrowed, almost unbelieving of what she just heard.

"What?! It's true, that Kanone guy wouldn't think twice about getting rid of someone who's lived passed their usefulness."

"I am _nothing_ like Kanone! She was the closest thing to family I had, Rio and Rutherford, too!" He shouted, "I couldn't protect her when she needed me most and I wasn't strong enough save her." Kousuke lowered his head, clenching his fists.

"Kousuke…" Hiyono whispered then glared at the chocolate haired boy.

Dark brown orbs looked away from the intense glare, feeling a little guilty but still far too upset to apologize right now, "So who was it? Who killed her?"

"Does it even matter anymore? It's too late to change it now."

The reporter nodded, "It's not important." She added, trying to force a smile.

"Why do you two insist on hiding this from me?! Maybe I considered her a friend and I want to know what asshole did that to her!" Ayumu let his rage get the better of him as he jerked his body into a sitting position despite the pain that radiated from his chest.

"Ayumu please…"

Dull green eyes finally turned away from the window at the pained sound the brunette gave off, "For a so called 'genius', you're pretty damn stupid!" He stepped towards the bed, leaning forward so green met chocolate, "You really want to know who did it?"

"Kousuke don't…"


	17. Chapter 17

Quick reminder: bold is flashback

* * *

The heavy downpour soaked the lone figure to the bone but Eyes Rutherford was determined and nothing was going to stop him this time.

**The kiss slowly ended, leaving the sliver haired boy wanting more but this was neither the time nor the place for such things. Eyes glanced up, recalling the fact that both Rio and Kanone were standing in the room. Crystal blue orbs locked gazes with olive green ones and he could clearly see the anger and hate emanating from the older blade child.**

**Eyes wrapped the brunette's arm around his shoulder, holding his wrist while tightening the grip on his waist. He began heading for the door when a hand jabbed his side, pushing him forward. Azure orbs looked back just in time to see the half finished bomb leave Kanone's hand and moments later felt the full force for the blast, sending him and Ayumu flying through the air.**

**When the confusion finally wore off, Eyes found himself lying on the floor of the kitchen; he got to his feet as quickly as he could and rushed over to the Harbinger.**

**Eyes gently touched the boy's cheek, "Are you alright?" He whispered unsure if he should move him or not.**

"… **Get out… leave me here." Bright gold orbs gazed up at the sliver haired boy.**

"**I won't!"**

**A shaky hand covered the pale one, "They won't… hurt this body while their Hope is still alive but you… now go… quickly." He said lightly squeezing that hand before pushing it away.**

**He slowly got to his feet, a pained look in his eyes but escaped out the back door through the kitchen.**

He was unsure as to why he had this unbelievably strong desire to be with a boy he'd only known for a short while. He had always tried to block out his heart and the feelings he had for others, living only on logic and reason but this boy, this Harbinger was different and no matter how much he tried to suppress these feelings, they continued to bubble up, overflowing his logic and reason when concerning the boy. And this was precisely why he was now standing in front of the same house he'd escaped from over a week ago.

XXX

A slight nod was his only answer, reaching a hand up, Kousuke lightly pressed a finger to the boy's chest, "It was you." The red head almost whispered, never once breaking eye contact.

Ayumu let his head fall back, chocolate orbs staring blankly at the ceiling for some time; digesting the information he had just been told.

Amber eyes noticed the red stain seeping through the boy's thin white shirt, "Ayumu you're-" Hiyono started but stopped when he pulled out of her touch.

"Go away."

"But-"

"I _said_ get out! Just leave me alone, I don't need your help!" He screamed, lying back down on the bed and curled into a ball.

A hand gently landed on the blonde's shoulder and glancing back, she looked to be on the verge of tears. Kousuke nodded, signaling that he'd take care this. Hiyono got to the door, looking back only once before closing it behind her.

"Alright, that's it! I'm sick of your 'crybaby, feel sorry for yourself, pouting' bullshit!" He climbed on the bed, reaching for the brunette's arm and yanked him over so he was now on his back again.

Ayumu let out a pained cry at the harsh movement and the red head's expression softened upon hearing it, "Okay look, nobody blames you for what happened. It's that creepy jerk personality thing that those damn Hunters put in there when they messed with your head," The brunette turned his head, brown orbs shifting their gaze to the wall but a tanned hand quickly took the boy by the chin and aimed those orbs back up at him, "And look at me when I'm talking to you! Believe me when I say it's not your fault. So you can stop sulking and free yourself from him instead." Kousuke forgot his mask, letting a caring smile touch his lips.

Ayumu let his mouth fall open; chocolate eyes went wide, _what did he just say?_

The blade child felt his face grow hot as a blush quickly spread across his cheeks, realizing his position over the brunette. Ayumu was on his back, Kousuke hovered on his knees while supporting himself with one hand and holding the boy's chin with the other. The blush began moving to his neck when the red head began to think of their kiss.

Kousuke leaned in, stopping when brown orbs focused on him, "I… I had a dream…" The brunette spoke softly, averting his gaze once again. Bright green eyes looked on dumbfounded but stayed silent, letting the other continue at his own pace, "I had a dream while I was unconscious and… I heard… your voice. It was dark, I couldn't see anything then I heard a voice call to me, it led me into the light. I wasn't sure who it was until I woke up and now I'm sure it was you… it was your voice calling to me!" Ayumu stared into those emerald orbs and Kousuke could tell he wasn't kidding around.

"Is that so… what did I say?"

"… You asked me if… I wanted to be free."

Confusion once again crossed the red head's face but a blush replaced the confusion when he remembered his position. Kousuke removed his hand from the boy's chin and rubbed the back of his head instead. The rosy color got surprisingly worse when two hands grabbed his shirt, pulling him in until their lips met causing the green eyed boy to nearly fall off the bed.

The kiss ended quickly, "I… what I mean is… thanks." Ayumu said quietly, turning away again.

"For what?" He asked still confused but a shrug was his answer, "So I have some stuff I have to run, do you want me to help you change your bandages first or do you want me to get Hiyoko instead?" Kousuke decided it best not to pry anymore on the subject.

"I told the both of you, I don't need help and it's Hiyono."

A wide smirk spread on the red head's face, "I know that, I just love to watch her face when I say it, it's so funny to see!"

Ayumu couldn't help the smile when he thought about it but would never _ever_ admit to it simply out of fear of what Hiyono might do to him if he did. The brunette was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kousuke continue to talk.

"But how do you expect to do it yourself? You can only use one hand and you can't twist to wrap the bandages around your chest besides I'm sure it'd make Hiyono feel better if you let her help you."

Ayumu frowned, "You talk too much you know that." But he knew that the red head was right, "Fine… she can help me."

"I'll go get her now and I'll be back later to check on you." Kousuke hesitantly leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to the boy's lips. He pulled back only to move in again, kissing him much more passionately this time and when it ended, both boys were panting.

Kousuke stood, walking to the door but paused hearing Ayumu's 'I don't need a babysitter' line before letting Hiyono in and himself out.

XXX

"What do you mean 'blown up'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, he had a bomb thrown at him. Don't worry though Ayumu is awake and he said that he'll call you when he's feeling a little better." Hiyono spoke into her phone, running yet another errand for the brown eyed boy even though said boy never asked for this particular favor.

"I'm going to see him now!"

"They won't let you in, Madoka. They kicked me out too but I have to go, I'll let Ayumu know you're doing alright. Bye!" The blonde quickly closed her phone.

Madoka sat back in her chair, _Ayumu, what kind of trouble are you really in? I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do._ She thought, slamming her fists on the desk, startling Wataya out of his daze.

"Inspector?"

"It's nothing… get back to work!"

XXX

Recently it seemed Kousuke was always storming down the hall to Kanone's room, there were a couple of things that the red head needed to 'discuss' with him. Upon reaching the slightly open door, Kousuke froze hearing the other's voice.

"There's no need to get so upset… the boy is fine, I didn't kill him. Of course not, he'll be safest here. Fowl language demeans not only the conversation but you as well. Yes… of course, I understand."

Kousuke stepped away from the door, hearing the phone snap shut. He quickly turned and headed back the way he came, suddenly very disturbed by what he just heard. _I wonder who he's talking about and more importantly who's he talking to…_ His thoughts came to a crashing halt when emerald eyes spotted Ayumu kneeling in the hallway.

XXX

Violet eyes narrowed, "What do you mean he's gone?!"

"He isn't anywhere in the building. We've searched everywhere."

"Well, he had better be found or someone will be very sorry!" Dr. Beckett hissed arms crossed, "The time is now and we need the weapon."


	18. Chapter 18

Kousuke hurried over, dropping to his knees in front of the younger boy, "Ayumu, what's wrong? Why are you out here?" His concern showing as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, supporting him slightly.

"It hurts… the pain almost unbearable… so intense." Ayumu gripped the other's green jacket as tightly as he could with both hands and leaned in, burying his face in the fabric.

The red head gently ran his fingers through dark brown locks, trying his best to calm the boy, "Where does it hurt?" _Maybe his injuries are worse then we first thought._

"… Back… shoulder blades…"

Emerald eyes widened, _Those incisions the Hunters made, forgot about them._ Removing a hand from the brunette's shoulder, he reached over softly pressing down on the boy's back, "What the… here Ayumu take off your shirt."

Ayumu winced loudly, pulling away from the gentle touch. The pained 'Why?' was muffled through the jacket.

"I just need to get a better look." He said prying Ayumu's fingers from his jacket and helped him to pull the blood encrusted shirt over his head. Kousuke handed the shirt to the brunette and repositioned himself so he could see all of the boy's back.

Green eyes stared at the slightly tanned back, extending a hand; he ran his fingers over one of the large scars. Kousuke suddenly jerked his hand back, _What the fuck?! S-something just pushed against my hand… from inside the skin._

XXX

Azure orbs watched as Hiyono left the property, waving a goodbye to Rio. Once the blonde girl was out of sight, he moved in. Eyes snuck around to the back, listening for anyone else in the area. Arriving at the back door, he reached above the doorframe for the spare key knowing none of them would have thought to move it after his escape.

XXX

Cinnamon eyes stared unbelieving as cocoa colored hair fell into her face, "Mis-miscalculations?!"

"Yes miscalculations. Even the greatest minds have them once in a while."

"So… the enhancements on subject two haven't emerged yet?"

Dr. Beckett rolled her eyes, "Isn't that what I just said?! I never took into consideration that the Hope would try to fight the transformation and being away from his weapon is hindering the progress further."

"Speaking of subject one, we found his location. He seems to have gone to recover the Harbinger… without your authorization." Marie said flipping through some papers attached to her clipboard.

"That was expected. His programming works better than even I could have imaged." She smiled turning back to her computer and began typing mysterious equations. Marie only shrugged leaving her superior to her work.

XXX

At this point Kousuke was seriously freaked out, emerald orbs watched in surprise and a little bit of disgust as the scarred skin began to stretch more and more away from the body. _That's so wrong! What did those bastards do to him?!_ But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud whimper.

"Are you alright?" Kousuke asked when he saw thin crimson lines trail from both scars down his back. The red head knelt in front of Ayumu, pulling him close and placed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead, "We're going to figure out what's going on! Just take long slow breaths and try not to tense your body, it's only making it hurt more."

Ayumu glanced up; his brown orbs now more of a speckled gold, the slits only slightly noticeable, "Kou… suke… what's happening to me?"

Kousuke noticed the brunette's hands shake as he gripped the white shirt, "I really don't know…" _Damn it! There was nothing in the files about this! I guess they like to stay one step ahead._

The red head couldn't pull his eyes away from the boy's back, watching the flesh slowly tear itself open from the inside out. Another pained sound erupted from the brunette's throat, leaving Kousuke wishing there was _some_thing that he could do for him. Blood now flowed quite freely down the tanned back, collecting at the hem of the boy's pants, dripping over making a puddle just behind him.

Kousuke held the brunette as best he could without hurting him further, letting Ayumu bury his face back into his green jacket. Emerald orbs looked away when something jutted out of each scar, getting bigger and bigger with every push. About half way out, the two large bone like objects seemed to twist slightly and then in a blast of air and splatter of blood, they were free.

Ayumu screamed, the echo travelling through the hall and down the stairs. He bit down on the green jacket between his clenched fists, catching some of Kousuke's skin in the process. The red head silently winced, unwilling to let the other know it hurt. Bright green eyes glanced up, seeing the blood cover both walls of the hall. He put the thought of what Kanone would say about the mess in the back of his mind instead deciding to check on Ayumu.

_Unconscious… should have figured._ He thought, running a hand through slightly bloodied brown locks. Kousuke finally focused his attention on the bloody objects and almost fell backwards at the sight of them.

XXX

The figure glided silently through the kitchen, peeking around the corner, he found the living room to be empty, _That must mean everyone is in their rooms._ The silver haired boy straightened upon hearing the scream, _It couldn't be… she said it should have happened six days ago._

Eyes moved to the stairs at the far end of the living room and after checking around for any other presences, quickly crept up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

And finally the next chapter! So sorry for taking so long but I hope you like it.

* * *

Kousuke gaped at the two large objects before him, protruding from Ayumu's back and folded only the slightest were a pair of large white wings. Blood slid down the large feathers, dripping off the tips and leaving pools that slowly seeped into the carpet. At first glance, Kousuke assumed that they were the wings of an angel but looking a little closer, they appeared to be more like the wings of a large bird, like a swan.

"What the _hell_ is all the yelling about?!" A voice came from the far end of the hall, emerald eyes glanced behind him, seeing Kanone leave his room, "And what happened out here?! You'd better start explaining, Asazuki!"

Kousuke eyed the unconscious boy in his lap then glanced back up, hoping that he wasn't going to have to spell it out for the older blade child. He proceeded to lift the young brunette into his arms, much in the way you would a child who had fallen asleep, resting the boy's head on his shoulder. The large wings shifted slightly and one brushed against the side of Kousuke's face, the soft down of the appendage painted his cheek a dark shade of crimson. The red head walked into the bathroom, carefully placing Ayumu in the tub, moving his wings so they fit too.

"So what happened?" Kanone asked moving in behind the other, "And what should we do about it?"

Emerald eyes glanced back, "They came out of the incisions in his back though I'm not sure how or why. As for what should happen next I have no idea, you're the one with all the ideas." Kousuke grabbed a cloth from the cupboard and turning on the water began to clean the blood off the boy's wings and back.

XXX

Eyes reached the top of the stairs but hearing voices coming from the right and footsteps heading toward him, he quickly rushed into the closest room which happened to be Kanone's. The silver haired boy slid into the closet and closed the door, leaving it open a crack so he could see.

XXX

Kousuke turned the tap, stopping the flow of water. He stood up and stretched, glancing back to Kanone, "Grab me a couple big towels."

The older blade child frowned at being ordered around, "Alright." He moved out of the bathroom and down the hall to the closet. He piled a few of the larger towels in his arms then headed back the way he came, "Here…"

"Thanks." The red head said taking one and began to gently dry the large white wings.

"I'm going out; I have to run some errands. I'll be bringing Rio along with me so clean up this mess and try not to destroy anything before we get back." Kanone smirked leaving Kousuke alone with their unconscious Hope.

"But how do you get blood out of carpet?!" The red head yelled but Kanone was already gone, "Damn it." He huffed turning back to the brunette and when Kousuke touched the appendage again, it twitched under his hand.

Ayumu's body jerked forward, empty eyes focused on the wall in front of him, "My weapon… he's near… I can sense him." A deep voice whispered.

"Huh?" Emerald eyes stared at the boy.

A more familiar voice spoke this time, "… Kou…"

"Ayumu?" He asked touching the boy's shoulder.

"Kou… suke."

"Ayumu!"

"… H-help… me…"

Kousuke tightened his grip, "Fight him Ayumu, you have to fight back!"

Two hands tangled themselves in chocolate locks and the tormented noise that erupted from his throat sounded like two voices instead of one. The brunette threw his head back and his wings flexed violently, one crashed into the tiled wall around the tub while the other rammed Kousuke's chest, knocking him into the towel rack and he slid down onto the floor.

"There's another bruise for my collection." He muttered rubbing his very sore chest.

Kousuke forced himself to stand after he was sure the brunette wouldn't lash out again. He quickly finished drying the boy then carried him back to bed. He carefully changed Ayumu out of his wet pants and into some red plaid lounging bottoms that Kousuke had hidden in the back of his dresser obviously too small for the blade child to wear anymore.

The red head grabbed a shirt for him to wear only to realize it wouldn't fit over the large wings coming out of his back, "Let's see…" He hummed over the situation, not wanting him to get cold, and then deciding to just cover the boy up in the blankets instead.

Once Ayumu was warm and comfortable Kousuke headed back to the mess in the hall, muttering curses all the while.

XXX

Meanwhile Kanone had stopped by his room to grab a few necessary things before heading off but was interrupted by a soft melody.

"Hello. What do I owe the pleasure of this call? Actually I am rather busy… and you can't wait? I can but I will have Rio with me… I will not change my plans! If you insist… in an hour, fine." He snapped his phone shut, "Someone doesn't sound very happy." The brunette thought aloud.

Kanone walked to his dresser, taking the hunter's journal from on top and slipped it into his white jacket pocket before flipping off the lights and leaving the room.

Eyes waited quietly until he was sure that the brunette was gone, and with that, he finally slid the door open and headed out of the closet. The sliver haired boy thought briefly on the odd conversation but dismissed it as nothing he needed to worry about. He stepped in front of the dresser, noticing the two file folders neatly placed on the empty surface. Eyes took the top folder and opened it as azure orbs began to read.

XXX

Kousuke slowly trudged back into his room and collapsed on the bed, not bothering to put his clothes back on since he had stripped to his boxers so as not to get blood and such on his clean clothes. He was exhausted, trying forever to get the blood out of the carpet but he knew Kanone was going to have a fit anyway because you could still see the crimson stains. The red head sighed covering his eyes with an arm and quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

The laboratory door slid open revealing a woman in a white lab coat, "Excuse the interruption Doctor but I have a few questions, if you have time." Marie asked closing the door behind her.

The chair squeaked slightly as Dr. Beckett turned to face the woman in white, "Make it fast, can't you see I'm busy."

"Yes, of course." She said taking a seat across from the other, "I only have one question really, how do the enhancements work? I understand the science of attaching the cells but how does putting Eyes Rutherford's DNA into Ayumu Narumi produce wings?"

"I should have figured it would be above you. If you haven't noticed by now, the blade children aren't normal humans, all DNA is unique as you well know but blade child DNA has properties that you wouldn't find in any other type of cells…"

"Okay, that makes sense but what does that have to do with Little Narumi?'

Lillian snorted, "Well if you'd let me finish… Ayumu Narumi is their Hope in more ways than one and Kiyotaka had known this from the beginning and that is precisely why he disappeared in the first place. Just as the blade children have unique DNA so does Ayumu, it looks normal under a microscope but it's a catalyst and needs a trigger so when it's combined with blade child DNA, it reacts taking the true form of that individual blade child. As every human is different so is every blade child and in the case of Eyes Rutherford, his DNA has the properties of a swan, majestic and elegant but a strong power hidden just under the surface. Thus swan wings are produced when you mix his cells into Little Narumi's body."

"I understand… I guess. It's a lot to wrap your mind around." Marie scratched her head trying hard to make sense of this new information.

"Let's say we had captured that red headed idiot instead, he would be some kind of cat, most likely a lazy one or the older troublesome one he would be something cunning like a fox…"

"More like something sneaky like a rat." The cocoa haired woman hissed.

"Marie I'm proud, finally hearing some venom against the blade children even if it is just the one, it's a start. Not all blade children DNA will react the same with Little Narumi, like the young grey eyed girl, her DNA will take on a non animal form, more along the lines of machinery or electronics."

Cinnamon eyes glanced up from the paper she was writing on, "I think I get it." She said standing, "Thank you for your time Doctor. I will get back to work now."

Violet eyes watched the woman leave the room closing the door behind her. Lillian sighed turning back to her computer, quickly getting back to the work she had been interrupted from.


	20. Chapter 20

"Kanone, where are we going?" Rio asked jogging to keep up, "And why are you in such a hurry?"

"There is an unexpected meeting I have to attend."

Grey eyes blinked in confusion, "Meeting? With who, why? Why did you ask me to come along?"

The brunette glanced back annoyed, "I said the meeting was unexpected. I have other plans for after that I will need your assistance with."

"Oh." She whispered finally reaching Kanone's side again.

XXX

Large brown eyes scanned the black emptiness that surrounded him, "Great… where am I now?" Ayumu thought aloud.

A deep laugh echoed all around him, "It's highly amusing that one wouldn't recognize the inside of his own mind." The owner of the voice seemed to appear suddenly through the darkness.

The brunette watched the figure closely as he approached; the boy looked to be a mirror image of Ayumu except for two details, his eyes were a bright gold and his voice was much deeper, that and Ayumu felt an extremely evil presence emanating from this boy.

He stood his ground when the stranger stopped just in front of him, "Who are you?" Ayumu demanded.

Laugher erupted in the other's throat, "So the master of this body finally wakes," He bowed slightly before continuing, "I am the Harbinger, the one who now controls your mind and body."

"Shut up you liar!"

The Harbinger lifted his hand, placing it to the brunette's cheek, "You can't deny the fact that you've given up control to me…"

"I _said_ it's not true!" Ayumu went to bat at the hand but the other had completely vanished.

Reappearing a few feet away, his laughter pierced Ayumu's ears, openly mocking his inevitable loss.

"You can't win against me, not here where I rule. You truly are Little Narumi the weakling Hope of the blade children."

Ayumu clenched his fists; he couldn't deny that he wasn't strong, that he could never escape his brother's shadow but he couldn't just lie down and let this monster control him either then he realized something, "You're the one… who killed Ryouko aren't you?"

"Why yes I am! Does that bother you, the fact that I killed that girl with _your _hands?"

Ayumu had his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles had turned white, "You bastard!" He screamed charging the Harbinger, poised to strike but when he swung the figure vanished again.

Appearing just behind the Hope, "I'm over here." Harbinger whispered, the edge of his hand connecting with the brunette's upper back, knocking him to the ground.

Chocolate eyes opened, groaning, he slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees. The gold eyed boy seemed to materialize right before Ayumu, kneeling, Harbinger took the brunette by the chin.

He aimed those brown orbs so they were aligned with his, "You know you don't have to suffer anymore, I can take all the pain away. Those emotions you feel; guilt, hate, sorrow, I can feel them for you. Leaving you to live here in a peaceful bliss!" Harbinger leaned forward, resting his cheek firmly against Little Narumi's, whispering lustfully into his ear, "I also make a wonderful lover."

Ayumu yanked his face back, tripping over his own feet and landing on his ass, "Not a chance!" He stated, getting to his feet and taking another step back, "I won't just rot in this darkness as your sex slave! I may not be as strong as my brother but I won't give up either, I _will_ fight you!"

"Suit yourself." Harbinger shrugged, disappearing once more.

That ache in the back of Ayumu's head returned, harsher than before, forcing him to grab the sides of his head in agony. He dropped to his knees as a scream was ripped from the brunette's throat and it echoed through the emptiness.

XXX

A slight frown tugged at the silver haired boy's mouth, placing the file folder back on the dresser, _What are you planning to do with my Harbinger?_ Eyes thought and crept to the door, scanning the hall before exiting the room.

XXX

Ayumu woke with a start, looking around in an almost panic. He calmed greatly when he realized he was in the bedroom and it had all been a horrible dream. The brunette tried to move into a sitting position only to find he was stuck and glancing beside him found Kousuke curled up asleep. The blade child's head was resting on Ayumu's shoulder while the boy's red hair tickled his nose; the red head's arm was wrapped around his stomach while his leg was locked around Ayumu's, holding the brunette securely in place.

A small smile found its way to Ayumu's lips, silently thankful for the comfort the other offered. He tried to shift slightly but a searing pain shot down his spine and the brunette winced before he had a chance to silence himself.

Kousuke stirred, opening those bright emerald orbs, "Ayumu… you awake?" He muttered groggily as he shook off the tired feeling still looming over him. The red head adjusted his position, perching on his elbow, "Is everything alright? Are you in any pain?"

"No I'm fine." He shook his head slightly, glancing down the bed, "What's going on?"

The older boy immediately began to recite everything that had happened in the past hour or so. Ayumu lifted his free hand, silencing the other then locking their gazes the brunette led those green eyes down his body, stopping at the arm still wrapped firmly around him.

Kousuke's face reddened at the sight, "I-I must roll around in my sleep." He stammered and started to pull away.

A hand grabbed his, intertwining their fingers and halted Kousuke's retreat, "I didn't say you should move." Ayumu whispered bravely, secretly needing the contact right now.

The red head smirked at the bold statement and leaning closer he pressed their joined hands to the bed, pinning Ayumu's on the bottom before capturing his silky lips in a gentle kiss. Kousuke continued, moving his lips from the boy's mouth to his jaw line and down that slender neck, gently nipping and suckling at the smooth skin.

The brunette moaned softly and tilted his head back as his eyelids fluttered closed over his chocolate orbs, letting Kousuke wash away the memories of that awful dream.

Kousuke shifted his position, straddling the smaller boy and taking the brunette's free hand by the wrist pinned it above his head, nestling it in the soft feathers of Ayumu's wings. Bright green eyes opened, glancing up, having forgotten all about them, "They don't hurt do they?"

Brown hair shook, "Though they will take some getting used to." Feathers rustled as one of the appendages twitched slightly.

"Good, I wouldn't want to hurt you even by accident." Kousuke smiled when Ayumu lifted his head pressing a kiss against his lips.

Kousuke returned the kiss more passionately then before, parting his lips and letting his tongue do some exploring of its own. He slid their intertwined hands up and over the brunette's head, grasping both of the boy's hands in one thus freeing one of his own. It slowly trailed down Ayumu's arm and danced feather light touches across his collarbone causing the apprehended boy to squirm under the delicate touches. The red head's mouth left his lips moving back to that tanned neck, finding his pulse and sucked lightly. That hand slipped over a nipple stopping only for a moment before descending further down until it reached fabric.

Kousuke was about to proceed on when he heard something outside his room. He glanced back in time to see the door knob twist silently.


	21. Chapter 21

Finally another chapter, yay! Sorry it took me so long and the fact that it's so short but I'm in the middle of moving again and work's been really rough. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!

note: ' ' is talk between Ayumu and Harbinger outside of the mind.

* * *

Ayumu opened his eyes at the loss of contact, "Is something wrong?"

The blade child hushed him, crawling off the bed and grabbing the knife he kept in his bedside table, "Stay down." He whispered, crossing the room in only a few strides, leaning against the wall, poised and ready for their unexpected visitor.

XXX

"What are we doing all the way out here?" Grey eyes scanned the familiar building curiously.

Olive green orbs glanced back at the young girl, "Rio, wait here. I won't be long."

"That isn't necessary Kanone, there's no need to hide it any longer." A voice spoke as a figure slowly emerged from the shadows.

Rio nearly collapsed, shocked at the person before her, "It-it's not possible..."

XXX

The door opened slowly, sliding across the floor as the figure entered the room and right past Kousuke, seemingly oblivious of the red head's position behind him. Kousuke lunged at the intruder, grabbing the figure's arm and twisting it tightly behind his back then placed the knife he held to his throat.

"What are you doing back here? If you've come to take Ayumu, think again. I won't let you or those bastard Hunters near him!"

A pale hand reached up taking hold of Kousuke's wrist and keeping him from digging the blade into his neck, "Asazuki, you should know how inappropriate it is not to be dressed when you have a guest."

"Quit screwing around Rutherford, I want you out of here and if you show up again I won't hesitate to kill you, even if you used to be one of us. I won't let _any_one hurt my family or our Hope."

"I don't intend to harm him as any damage has already been done. The Doctor's experiment is complete and very soon all the blade children will be no more." A slight smirk tugged at Rutherford's lips.

"You bastard!" Kousuke hissed through clenched teeth, twisting that arm further back but hearing the blue eyed boy wince, he stopped there not really wanting to hurt someone he once called family.

"Wait Kousuke…" The bed moved feathers ruffling as Ayumu sat up, "Don't… do anything you'll regret."

"I don't plan on it."

The silver haired pianist's sapphire pools glowed with a hidden joy at the sight of his Harbinger's true form. His eyes travelled from those white appendages to the brunette's body, silver brows narrowing at the boy's obviously flushed face, "I do hope you enjoyed yourself."

Confusion covered the red head's face, "What?"

"Remember his taste, the feel of his skin under your hand because it was your first and last time. I won't allow filth like you to seduce him."

"You forget who holds the knife in this situation," He gently pressed the tip against Eyes' neck, "And FYI it was Ayumu who initiated it."

"You seduced him admit it!"

"Stop it! That's enough, I… I just can't take anymore!" Ayumu shouted jumping off the bed. He grabbed the shirt from the chair that Kousuke had left there earlier before bolting out of the room.

Kousuke whipped his head around, "Ayumu!" He called, his emerald eyes watching the brunette sprint down the stairs.

XXX

"Inspector!"

"What is it?" Madoka glanced up from the file she was reading.

"I checked into that explosion at the abandoned hospital and the rumors of a bomb going off in a residential area but I couldn't find a connection."

"Well keep looking there has to be something." Arsenic eyes watched as Wataya turned, leaving her alone at her desk. _Ayumu, I know you're involved in this I just can't figure out how._

XXX

Ayumu rushed towards the back door and stumbled on the last few steps, nearly falling. Reaching the door, he grabbed the handle, gripping it tightly; _I can't leave looking like this._ "Damn it!"

'I can fix your problem.' A voice echoed inside his head.

The brunette placed a hand on his forehead, "Shut up! I don't need help from you. Just leave me alone!"

'Now now, that's very rude of you, refusing my help. After all, we are one you know. Our minds are joined completely and there can't be one without the other.'

"You're lying! Just get out of my head!" Ayumu screamed, dropping to his knees.

'Here allow me to rectify the situation for you.'

Chocolate eyes widened the ache in his mind growing worse. Ayumu felt the wings shift, folding against his back and then began to force their way into his flesh.


	22. Chapter 22

Kousuke spun the silver haired boy around, slamming him into the wall and effectively pinning Eyes, knife still at his throat, "Alright spill it! Who's that other voice? Where the hell did those wings come from? Tell me what those bastards did to Ayumu!"

"As much as you wish it, you and the Hope can never be together. It's his destiny to be with me, the wings on his back are proof of that."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The smirk that found its way to Eyes' mouth scared Kousuke quite a bit, never once seeing the silver haired blade child so much as twitch his lips into anything resembling a smile.

"Those wings are part of me, my DNA. Now our blood is joined and together we shall destroy all the blade children, leaving this world free for just the two of us."

"You're out of your mind!" The red head held back a laugh, "Do you really think the Hunters are just going to leave you be once you've killed off the blade children? Rutherford, they may have erased your memory but you're still a blade child and one of the ones Ayumu is supposed to kill. What are you going to do when he turns on you?"

"Be silent! I've heard enough of your ramblings." Eyes hissed, "Now kill me or release me, but I refuse to be a hostage."

"Not just yet I still have more questions to ask you."

XXX

The two large appendages twisted and moved sliding back into the skin much in the same way as when they came out. A pained noise erupted in Ayumu's throat ending in a scream as the wings sliced open the skin, blood trickling down his back.

'Don't worry the pain will subside as the skin becomes more accustom to the wings entering and exiting your body.' The Harbinger smirked even though Ayumu couldn't see it.

"Stop! Stop it, no more!" The brunette fell to his knees, gripping his shoulders as the wings settled nicely inside his body, the skin closed over each limb, quickly scaring up again. While in his mind, Ayumu heard soothing words that calmed and relaxed him, knocking him out leaving the brown eyed boy's body free for the taking.

"Once more this body belongs to me. I must admit though he is persistent." The Harbinger laughed as he opened the door and ran face first into the news reporter, Hiyono.

"Ayumu, I was just coming to see you. Should you be out of bed?" The blonde asked curiously.

The dark haired boy huffed; pushing passed her, "Out of my way."

"Hey is something wrong? You can tell me." She asked taking the boy's arm.

Whipping around, Harbinger grabbed Hiyono by the throat and lifted her up slightly, "If you want to live release me."

Hiyono let go of Ayumu's arm and moments later was dropped to the ground. She choked harshly as she gasped for air, amber eyes stared at the brunette's back as he turned the corner leaving her alone in the backyard, "What was that about?" She asked herself, glancing to the open door, "I guess I'll just go find out for myself."

XXX

"Kiyotaka, you're not dead!"

He smiled at the young girl, "Yes yes, I'm alive and well."

"I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries, get to the point of this little meeting." The oldest blade child frowned.

Kiyotaka's smile faded slightly, "Alright, fair enough. I've come as a warning, I know what you're planning and it won't work. Do you honestly think that Rio will be able to fix it? She doesn't know the original design and even as gifted as she is, without that knowledge it will be impossible."

Kanone's frown only deepened as he crossed his arms, "Is that the only reason you dragged us out here?"

"No," The older brother smirked, pulling a folded paper from his pocket, "I have what you need but you will have to help me in return."

"Name your price." Kanone hissed.

"Save Ayumu… save my brother as well."

Green irises widened, "Why did you decide to come down off your high pedestal to assist us now?"

"I'm only here to save Ayumu and you just happen to be the ones who can help me do that," Kiyotaka said turning toward the crumbling building, "Shall we?" He held out his hand allowing Kanone to lead the way as all three of them entered through the debris that was once a doorway.

XXX

The brunette's scream reverberated through the house and all the way to the ears of both Kousuke and Eyes. _That was Ayumu._ Kousuke thought, immediately slamming Eyes' head into the wall not finished with the once famous pianist, he glanced at the pile on the floor before taking off out of the room and down the stairs.

He reached the kitchen to find someone other than Ayumu standing there, "Hiyoko what are you doing here?"

"It's HIYONO!!"

"And where's Ayumu?" He continued completely ignoring the blonde.

Placing her hands to her hips, Hiyono's reporter instincts quickly started to show, "Speaking of Ayumu, what's wrong with him? Why was he in such a hurry? How long has he been acting mean like that?-"

"Whoa one question at a time and the answer to all of them is 'I don't know'. Now which way did Ayumu go?" The red head asked putting pressure to the bridge of his nose, dealing with Hiyono always gave him a headache.

"I'm not too sure where he was going. He headed left towards the street." She said pointing out the still open door.

Just as Kousuke was about to rush off after Ayumu, his pocket began to vibrate. He pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open, "What is it?! I'm in a hurry here! Yeah, he's upstairs. Right now?! But I have to- Fine… give me twenty."


	23. Chapter 23 revised

And here it is, the revised version of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

note: ' ' talking between Harbinger and Ayumu while inside the mind.

* * *

"How much longer?"

"Just a few more adjustments then it should be up and running." Grey eyes appeared momentarily before disappearing again behind the large machine.

Kiyotaka ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, "This wasn't nearly as bad as I had predicted. So how long will it take Asazuki to arrive?"

"He said twenty minutes but it sounded like Little Narumi ran off."

"What?!" Rio cried, appearing once more.

"What's being done about the situation?"

Kanone shrugged slightly, "We need the extra body to search besides Eyes will know where Little Narumi was going."

The older Narumi frowned, "You'd better be right." He suddenly didn't like how this was playing out.

XXX

By the time Kousuke had shooed Hiyono out of the house, grabbed Rutherford and hauled him out to the middle of nowhere, it had gotten dark. He reached what used to be the front of the recently re-abandoned hospital, the same one the blade children had destroyed trying to save Ayumu, carefully navigating the wreckage toward the empty hallway.

"Hey Kanone, where do you want me to put him?" Kousuke asked, noticing him at the end of the hall.

"Here give Eyes to me." The brunette said letting the other transfer the unconscious boy into his arms, "I take it Little Narumi is indeed missing as you didn't bring him along."

"Well I would have caught him if it weren't for you. I've run your little errand, now I'm going out to look for him."

"By yourself?"

Red brows narrowed, "Are you volunteering?"

"I have matters here to attend to."

"That's what I thought." Kousuke muttered angrily, heading back the way he came.

When the red head made it back to the sidewalk, he found a lone figure standing under a light post, seemingly waiting.

XXX

"The machine's ready to go, all we need now is someone to run it." Rio said fixing her pig tails.

"That's where I come in." Kiyotaka stepped forward.

"But how would you?!"

"Yes Kiyotaka, how _would_ you know how to use a machine build by Hunters?" Kanone frowned, his cat like pupils narrowing in anger.

XXX

"Hey Kousuke!"

"Oh, it's just you. Didn't I tell you to get lost once already?"

Hiyono smiled, falling in line with the snarky red head, "You did but a good reporter never quits."

Kousuke huffed, "Alright what do ya want?"

"To help Ayumu of course," She paused, her amber eyes watching the other, "You don't know where he is, do you? I can help you look for him." Hiyono could see the worry etched on his face.

"Do whatever you want. If you're gonna help why don't you check his apartment and at the school, I have a couple places I need to check. Call me if you find him."

The blonde smiled again, "Kay!" She said hurrying toward the school while Kousuke headed back towards home.

XXX

"Because I was the one who built it."

"You've been in league with the Hunters this whole time!" The brunette blade child hissed, reaching for a knife from his jacket pocket.

"It's not true, it can't be true." Rio was on the verge of tears.

Kiyotaka lifted his hands into a defensive position, "It's not like that at all. I built this machine when I was on the force; it was a better way to test if a person was lying but the Hunters stole it and destroyed my creation turning it into something destructive."

Kanone eyed him suspiciously, "Alright proceed. Try anything and I'll kill you on the spot."

"Understood." He nodded getting straight to work.

XXX

Kousuke stumbled into the dark house, "Damn, can't anybody leave a light on." He muttered, ramming his shin on a chair before flopping down on it. _It's late and I couldn't find Ayumu anywhere. He didn't go to the school or even back home and that reporter girl can't think of any other places he would have gone…_ But his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs.

He glanced back, eyes widened at the figure in front of him, "Rutherford is that you? The real you?"

Eyes raised a sliver brow, "Yes, I am myself again."

"Good, I have something I've been waiting to give you." The red head said getting up and stepped closer.

"And that is?"

Kousuke pulled back hitting him square in the jaw, "You bastard! How could you do that?! What kind of blade child are you?! Getting yourself captured by Hunters then letting them control you into involving Little Narumi! We trusted you with our Hope… _I_ trusted you to protect Ayumu!"

Eyes staggered backwards landing on the floor, stunned, he hadn't been expecting _that_ kind of welcome. He lightly wiped the small amount of blood from the corner of his lip, "I'm sorry Kousuke." He said quietly, glancing at the scarlet smear on his hand.

Eyes wasn't one to make apologizes but he _had_ been weak in allowing the Hunters to manipulate him like that. He also understood Kousuke's anger at the whole situation, the red head didn't necessarily believe that he could be saved but Eyes knew he did have feelings for the Hope long before any of this had happened, whether or not he admitted to it.

"That's it?! That's all you can say?! No explanation, nothing?" Emerald orbs glared at the boy on the floor.

Eyes pushed himself up, looking into those rage filled eyes, "There is nothing I can say that would resolve the problem but you do have every right to be angry with me, my inability to resist them may have cost us our only chance to fight fate."

"Who fucking cares about fighting fate?! I never believed that bullshit anyway!" Kousuke's gaze shifted away from the sliver haired boy, being so angry he was afraid he'd hit him again, "What about Ayumu? We've ruined any and all chance at him ever having a normal life again. He killed Ryouko and he'll never truly forgive himself for that… that is, if he can get rid of that other personality."

"What's going on down here?!" The oldest blade child asked, walking into the kitchen.

Blue and emerald looked to the floor and after a moment, "My apologizes Kanone, are we being too loud?" The silver haired boy finally made eye contact with the other.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" The brunette rushed over taking Eyes by the chin.

"Yes I'm fine."

Kousuke felt a fit of anger or maybe envy, suddenly wanting more than anything to find Ayumu and hold him close, never letting go. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles had begun to turn white and the red head slowly sat back down in the chair unable to look at either of them.

"Come Eyes, you need your rest." Kanone led the silver haired boy toward the stairs.

"What about Ayumu?! Or do you even care at all about what happens to the Hope?!" Kousuke yelled not caring that others were sleeping.

"You go ahead; I'll be up in a minute." He coaxed Eyes up the stairs and then he walked back to Kousuke, "Keep your voice down. Have respect for the ones you live with."

"Fuck you! It's not like you care about anyone but Rutherford!" The red head huffed turning away.

It wasn't that Kanone didn't care about Kousuke it was just that he loved Eyes; he had since the moment they had met and would for all eternity. Kousuke was there when Kanone had thought he'd lost the one he loved and now he was going to be there for the red head.

The brunette whipped the other around and into a warm embrace. Kousuke stood speechless; it was hard to be mad at someone when they're trying to comfort you. Emerald eyes closed as he rested his head on Kanone's shoulder, "I think I lo-"

Fingers began to comb through those spiky red locks, "Shh… there's no need I already know."

"But how? I never said anything."

"Kousuke, you wear your emotions on your sleeve and when it comes to loving someone you're as easy to read as a child's bedtime book." Kanone chuckled at the enormous pout that appeared on the others face.

After another moment of petting, Kousuke finally pulled out of the embrace, "What are we going to do about Ayumu? We have to find him."

"You have to understand we're all exhausted, even you. Look you can barely keep your eyes open. Go sleep and at daybreak we will all go search for our Hope." Kanone said taking Kousuke by the shoulders and pushing him up the stairs to his room.

XXX

"Why are we here Dr. Beckett? The blade children are sure to come after us, shouldn't we leave town?" Marie, the cocoa haired assistant asked following closely.

"Don't you get it?! They gave Rutherford his original memories back. They have no reason to come after us."

"But I do." A deep voice came from the shadows.

Both heads turned to look as the figure stepped out of one of the dark rooms and into the hallway, "Oh Harbinger, it's only you." Marie breathed a sigh of relief.

Lillian began walking, "It's good of you to show up, follow me." She gestured at the two. The three reached what used to be the lab; Dr. Beckett headed to a desk and started to look over some files on the top. The Harbinger moved inside the room while Marie waited patiently in the doorway.

"Where's my weapon?"

Lavender eyes didn't even glance up, "Gone. Those cursed children have him." The brunette didn't respond only turned, heading for the door, "When I said 'gone' I meant not coming back. They removed your weapon's memories and in essence killed him."

The Harbinger stopped and looked to be processing the information before leisurely walking back to the desk. Reaching out, he made a sweeping motion across the surface of the desk, sending everything, files and the like flying through the air.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lillian screamed, watching papers float to the ground.

Gold irises flickered violently as he grabbed the onyx haired doctor by the collar of her lab coat, yanking her over the desk and onto the floor, "Don't lie to me. I know what you're capable of, you can fix his mind." He hissed, holding her up so their faces were mere inches apart.

"Actually she can't," Came Marie's barely audible response, "Neither of us can do anything now, not since the blade children broke the original disk leaving us with nothing to work with so even if we got our hands on Eyes Rutherford…" She trailed off seeing the rage in those gold eyes.

"Shut up!" Harbinger shouted, taking Dr. Beckett by the throat and slammed her into the wall, "You people would have made a backup or something, you can bring my weapon back to me!"

"I have… blueprints here… somewhere… take weeks to find." She managed to choke out.

Chocolate brows narrowed, squeezing tighter around the woman's neck, "Not good enough." He whispered, making her collide with the wall once more.

"Stop it! You'll kill her!" Marie shrieked but backed out of the room and ran the minute angry gold eyes locked with her cinnamon ones.

XXX

Morning came, taking longer than Kousuke would have liked and not having slept at all that night didn't help his mood any. The minute he heard footsteps heading down the stairs he was up, dressed and out of his room.

The group quickly gathered in the kitchen, "Kiyotaka you're alive!" Kousuke declared pointing like an idiot.

The elder Narumi sighed already quite sick of hearing that statement, "Alive and well Kousuke and how are you?"

"Been better." He said recovering from his shock.

Kanone entered the kitchen followed by Eyes and glancing around the room, olive orbs stopped at emerald ones, giving Kousuke a little bit of encouragement that they would find Ayumu, "Is everyone all set?"

"How are we going to find Little Narumi? We don't even know where to start." Rio said voicing her concern.

Eyes stepped out from behind Kanone, "He went back to where it all started."

"The hospital! Damn it why didn't I think of that last night!" Kousuke slapped his forehead then began to rub the sore spot.

Rio grabbed the red head's other hand, dragging him out the front door, "So easily distracted aren't you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Rio giggled and ran a good distance in front, "You're so stupid Kousuke!" She yelled, sticking out her tongue.

The group followed behind the quarreling pair but turned hearing screaming behind them.

"Hey guys hold up!"

"Hiyono, what are you doing here?" The grey haired blade child asked.

"I've come to lend my services. I can't let you look for Ayumu alone, he's my friend too."

Kanone rolled his cat like eyes, "How heartwarming, but how did you know that we hadn't found Little Narumi?"

"When I didn't get a call from Ayumu, I knew that Kousuke couldn't find him and it wasn't hard to figure out that you'd get an early start." Hiyono said shrugging slightly, then nudged Kousuke's arm, "What do you think? Am I getting better at this logic thing?"

The red head only huffed, "Can we get going already?!"

The elder Narumi began to walk but glanced around hearing footsteps behind him and just in time to be tackled by his upset wife, "Kiyotaka you came back!" He heard Madoka say through her sobs.

"Of course, it just had to be the right time," He said hugging her close, "I'm sorry I worried you."

After a bit of reassurance from Kiyotaka and a lot of nagging from Kousuke, the group quickly headed for the abandoned hospital.

XXX

The Harbinger walked out of the crumbling building, dragging a bloody half dead Lillian Beckett, "Where oh where did you go?"

Marie hid behind what was left of the wall that was once a hallway; _He's going to kill me too._ She thought terrified.

He frowned, "Alright then," The brunette said and straddled the doctor, hands wrapped tightly around her throat, "I know you're there and if you don't come out I'll snap her neck."

The trembling assistant was about to come out of hiding when shouting made her freeze, "You don't want to do that Ayumu."

Golden orbs glared at the figure standing before him, "Leave me alone! I'm not that pathetic Hope," A smirk suddenly appeared on the brown haired boy's face, "With any luck he's dead by now."

Kousuke clenched a fist, fully ready to club the guy but Kanone's form moved in front of his face, "Stop this at once!" He demanded.

The smirk grew into a wide grin, "Oops too late." He remarked just before a horrible crack was heard.

"Damn you! We needed her!" Kousuke yelled trying to push Kanone out of the way, but failed.

"That's enough." A threatening British voice ordered.

The Harbinger stood, wide eyed, "My weapon… my beautiful weapon, you came back to me." He took a step closer, spreading his arms open.

Kanone frowned, placing himself between Eyes and Little Narumi.

Seeing this, those golden spheres shone with a fiery hatred, "Get away from my weapon!" He hissed and charged the oldest blade child.

Kousuke stepped in front of the young brunette, grabbing his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Fight him Ayumu. Come back to me," He whispered into the boy's ear, "I love you."

The Harbinger screamed, pushing out of the hug. He grabbed at his chocolate locks with both hands, the wings that had been hidden away emerged in a splatter of blood, "My weapon… she-she was right… they killed my weapon… Bastards!" He lunged at Kanone but stopped short when Eyes stood between them, "...My weapon…"

"I am not the one you once knew. They altered my mind just as they have altered yours. Do not let the Hunters win, Ayumu Narumi."

Golden spheres darted back and forth, "You fool; you're not strong enough to beat me. Just go back to sleep like a good little Hope." He shouted backing away from the group.

'I won't' Said the voice that nobody but the Harbinger could hear. Ayumu heard Kousuke's words and wasn't about to lose now.

Harbinger growled in irritation, "Loser," Those large white wings spread wide sending the young brunette flying into the air. Gold eyes closed and when he opened them again, he was surrounded by darkness and only Ayumu could be seen, 'How pitiful the lot of you are,' Harbinger floated in the shadows circling the younger Narumi, 'Helpless blade children following a weak Hope. It's laughable.'

The brown eyed boy spun trying to keep the other in view, 'If we're so pathetic, then why are you the one who's all alone?'

A sly grin appeared, 'No need to worry yourself about that, I will get my weapon back.'

'The blade children aren't as helpless as you might think and Eyes Rutherford is stronger then you, he won't be manipulated twice.' Ayumu might not believe in himself but he had come to believe in Kousuke and the other blade children. They have faith in him, how could he let them down?

Gold eyes flared a hellish red, 'Believe what you wish but your opinion will matter little when you're dead!' He charged through the darkness straight at Little Narumi.

Ayumu lifted his arms to brace the attack and they connected in a flash of light, 'I won't lose again either.' He declared his own eyes glowing brightly as he shoved the Harbinger back.

A loud scream was heard and all eyes looked to the sky to watch the flying being wrap himself up in his wings and fall back to earth.

"Ayumu!" Kousuke was the first to yell out as he rushed to the fallen body. He dropped to his knees, "Ayumu… Ayumu." The red head said as he gently unwrapped the wings from around the boy's face.

The sight he found wasn't pretty; the brunette had hit his head on some of the rubble and was bleeding profusely, his empty brown eyes stared off into the distance.

Kousuke started to shake him, "Ayumu… wake up. Come on, quit kidding around." He leaned forward pressing his lips against the brunette's but when that didn't work, he lifted the lifeless body into his arms, holding him as close as he could.

Eyes knelt beside the red head, "Kousuke, look at his eyes they're brown."

"So at the bitter end, he _was_ victorious." Kanone reached down placing a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Their minds were joined as one," Marie stated sadly, slowly emerging from her hiding spot, "If one died the other couldn't function alone, it was an inevitable death."

Tears welled in the corners of Kousuke's eyes, "I never got the chance to tell him." He choked, trying hard to control his emotions. He pulled Ayumu into another kiss before closing those brown eyes and laid him back on the ground.

"Come along Kousuke let's go home." The brunette helped the other to his feet. Eyes stood as well, following close behind.

Rio bowed slightly, "I'm sorry Kiyotaka but we're going to leave the rest to you." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she headed after the other blade children.

Hiyono covered her mouth with her hands, unable to even think due to shock. Madoka was crying on Kiyotaka's chest and the older brother could only comfort his wife, _Maybe this was fate's plan all along, not to have Ayumu save the blade children directly but to give them the courage and strength to battle the impossible._

The End

* * *

So not a lot had been changed, mostly the ending, I just thought it needed to be a little more detailed. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
